Tale of a Morooka
by DangerSloth
Summary: You are the Best! You know this, I know this, those three sweet exclamation points know this. But what happens when the coolest kid in school (YOU BRO!) is sent to Tokyo to live with your uncle Mr. Morooka. Now you are back to square one. So join yourself as you begin your quest to reclaim your spot in society as top dog. Did I mention you have a rival, who is edgier than sonic
1. Enter the Morooka

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun.**

 **May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, and Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them.**

 **Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 1: Enter the Morooka!**

When you were little, your parents told you that you would grow up to be anything you wanted, and that they would always be proud of you.

And boy, did you grow into a healthy high schooler. You can still see their faces, their proud and oh so loving faces, as they sent you away.

And here you were, on a bargain charter bus arriving in the town you would be in for the next year.

You had to admit, it was a pretty nice town, much bigger than your last. But you did live like a king in that town, and now you were just a pawn. Mother didn't even leave you with any cash.

You stood in silence, as the bus pelted you with small rocks as it pulled away. There would be a reckoning for all of this, you told yourself.

"Jin," said your uncle? Oh yeah, you are Jin.

You didn't want to even look towards him, because once you did reality would set in.

"I know that's you. I know a loser when I see one, and I am looking at one right now."

Your uncle Morooka, had a way with words. It must have been all those growth hormones his teeth had gotten.

Sure they made him unsightly, but to be that charismatic you had to give a little something.

"Yes uncle," you said.

' _Crack!_ '

Your head whipped as it felt the sting of his hand.

"It's Mr. Morooka," said the moron. "And this is day one of education in manners."

He made it clear that he was taking you straight to school, even though it was already half way through the day. He was a teacher

there, so life was definitely at a high point.

Mr. Morooka at least had the decency to feed you as he pulled into a Weeaburger.

"Yeah," said Mr. Morooka, "Ill take a husbando burger, Mecha Fries, and a large coke."

It had been a while since you had a husbando burger. "Oh and a happy meal for the kid."

You ate your tiny fries, and two bites of cheeseburger as he drove to the school.

He pulled up to the main gate. The school was much bigger than you were used to.

"Alright, get out," Said Mr. Morooka. He revved the cars tiny engine to show he was serious.

"You mean you aren't coming too," you questioned? Mr. Morooka waved his hand dismissively at you.

"I have an important meeting," said Mr. Morooka.

"Outside of school," you questioned again?

'Crack!' It was a fair argument, but somehow his hands argument was better.

The school was clean, you would give it that, and everywhere had students bustling around.

Yet, you would swear some of them just looked like faceless blobs.

You followed a few of these faceless people hoping they would lead you to where you wanted to go, and soon enough you

found yourself lost in the middle of a maze rather than the start.

So you did what was best, and stood on the edge of a locker pretending you weren't completely lost. Eventually you found yourself all alone in the hallways.

So you did what was best, and stood on the edge of a locker pretending you weren't complete-

"HEY!" someone screamed at you. Two people approached you. One brute wearing a leather jacket over his shoulders, and the other a cute girl who wore an overly

large sweater.

"I don't recognize you," said the man, "are you the new kid?"

You nodded, and he seemed to size you up for a second

"You don't look like a Morooka. Whatever follow me," he said. You did as he said, following just behind the blond girl.

She looked back at you, and smiled sweetly as you followed. You would woo her, in time.

You were led to a class, half full of students, being taught by a brunette woman who was definitely not Morooka. That's all you

wanted. As the three of you entered the teacher stopped her lecture.

She had nice eyes, but you could tell she put little effort into her appearance.

"Kanji, Haru," said the teacher, "thanks for bringing the new student." Ah, those two had names. The teacher pointed to a spot

beside her. You followed her wishes and looked to your class.

"Everyone say hello to your new classmate," Said the teacher, you could hear her huff as she began the next part. "Morooka

Jinkato." You had expected snickers that you assumed accompanied Morooka's fine name, but instead everyone greeted you as

she asked.

"Nice to meet you all," you said. "Please look favorably upon me." You even bowed as you were taught.

"You can take a seat next to your friends Kanji, and Haru," said the teacher. Sure enough there was an empty seat between them

all the way in the back of the classroom.

"But he yelled at me," you said. She huffed again, and you could swear you heard her say something to the effect of 'don't be a

snitch.'

You took your seat between them, again Haru threw a smile in your direction. Two smiles within five minutes, you were practically

dating.

You weren't sure how you felt about her curly hair yet, but the girl was cute.

Why though did she wear such a sweater? Maybe she had a few extra pounds. That's why she was so nice to you. Because she

was an undesirable with a cute face.

You felt betrayed by your first almost girlfriend of Tokyo, you wouldn't trust her again. She did have nice leggings though, and her

legs looked nice too.

"Did you try to rat on me," Kanji whispered. You straightened up immediately. Preparing yourself to lie.

Sweat almost dropped before you remembered you were good at this.

"Yeah," You said.

"Son of a-," said Kanji, "I wasn't yelling at ya, that's just how I talk." Sure enough his whispers were harsh as well. You could tell

the people around were trying to listen in.

"So," Kanji quieted as the teacher looked at him, "how did you get expelled from your last school?" You didn't get expelled at all,

you were the best student there. Sure you found a way not to do any work at all, but the point is you had the highest grade.

This was an important moment of defining yourself and setting yourself up to owning this school like the last. This decision

shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Let's just say, chemical trades is my work," I didn't know whether he would understand what I was referring to, since he didn't look like the smartest guy.

'Did he just say twerk,' I heard someone whisper. 'How does someone get expelled because they twerk?' I almost yelled at the

person who whispered that, until I saw our teacher look at me.

She must have saw me talking. She turned away with an ugly expression on her face. I wasn't in her good graces.

"Dealer huh," said Kanji. At least he heard correctly. "I wish I had some of that money to get my business kicked off." Kanji would

be perfect to start off the rumor mill.

No doubt the new student would be a huge interest to everybody. And with the rumor mill churning I could crea—

"And with the other new student you won't have to worry about people talking about it too much. He's actually pretty chill

although everyone is afraid of him cause he assaulted a guy" What the fuck did he mean other new student? And he assaulted

someone? How could I beat that!

"Oh," I said, "interesting."

The conversation ended there, as I sat contemplating this turn of events. Me being the second new student was not part of the

plan. My brain fumed trying to figure out what was just said.

'maybe I should make friends with the new guy,' I heard someone whisper. For a moment I was relieved that I was overreacting,

before someone finished his thought.

'Good luck getting around Akira with his clique surrounding him.' The name was burned into my mind. Akira! He was the enemy.

He was the stealer of opportunity.

And he already had a clique? How many girls were in his clique. My spider sense tingled, and I turned to my right to see Haru

smiling at me.

'you will be the first of my clique,' I thought. When I looked at her she smiled even brighter, and I realized she saw that my angry

face had went away.

"Morooka Jinkato, of Los Angeles," I said. I extended my arm out to her. She shook it immediately, and offered her own name.

"Okumura Haru," she said. Her hands were cold, and I realized the sweater may have more use than just hiding her shame.

"Morooka," screamed the teacher, "what does this say." I looked to the nameplate on her desk, she was not happy. It read

'Kawakami Sadayo.'

'That's what her name is,' I thought. The teacher didn't wait for me to answer.

"I will help you out ya little snot." I wouldn't describe myself like that at all. "It says that I am the teacher and I am in charge of

this classroom." That wasn't quite what I translated it too, but she made her point. "Any questions." I had none, and the teacher

reluctantly went back to teaching.

Class ended, bringing lunch period. I would just be waiting for it to end. I had nobody to relax with.

Haru exited the class and immediately locked eyes with me. She began to speak to Kanji no doubt pleading an invite for the

sad student.

They approached me, and nothing was worse than that. I formulated the perfect plan to keep my pride intact. I would not

accept a pity invite.

"Hey Morooka," said haru.

With unrivaled grace I put my master plan to action, and ran straight away from them. They watched in stunned silence at what I

had done.

"Did your new boyfriend just run away from you," asked Kanji?

"He's not my boyfriend," I heard Haru reply. I did run away from her, though I wasn't her boyfriend, and I saw my plan succeed as

the two of them disappeared from my vision. My genius truly knew no bounds.

' **Whack**!'

My body collided with someone, and I felt myself crumble under their weight. My back hit the floor suddenly. A girlish cry filled the

hall until I was able to close my own mouth.

I felt weight on my lap, and what I thought were two hands wrapped snugly around my crotch.

Too small to be my own.

I opened my eyes as the world spun a few times before settling.

Sitting on top of me was a man with blue hair and a stylish hat on. He even had a blue button up with a tie. The definition of class.

I knew immediately that this was all just an accident. No sane person would take it as anything else. The boy stared at me

for a second, before his eyes began to look at my crotch.

He didn't lift a hand, and I could feel the pressure burning as he continued to stare.

Still he didn't take his hands away from my jewels, maybe just fellow bro appreciation or something.

This was just an accident though, and I had even caused it by my wreckless running.

The boy even had a kind face, and legs that were surprisingly warm.

"I….I…um..Sorry," said the boy. I saw a blush form on his face, and I was about to apologize to the gentleman, before I

noticed something.

Peaking from underneath the pervert's shirt was the strap of a lavender bra.

 **TRIGGERED**

My inner Meninist strength helped my swing the groper off of me, as she collided with a locker. She struggled to get up as I

did the only sensible thing.

"PERVERTTTT," I screamed as if someone had given me a regular soda when I clearly asked for a diet.

"No," said the pervert, "It was an accident. More so your fault than-." I looked at her as people crowded around. She would

not shame me today.

This was the reason I never trusted people. I stared at her cute face and blushing cheeks. Then I looked to her chest which was

hidden by the tie currently settled between the two well developed mounds. And her nice legs, hidden by those stylish pants. She was the modern

day Clark Kent

"I hope you enjoyed your free feel you pig," I said. The girl blushed profusely, and spent her time looking at the gathering crowd

before looking back at me.

"It was an accident honestly," she said.

I heard people begin whispering about a 'young detective,' and repeating the name 'Shirogane Naoto.' Not enough were

whispering what a pervert she was.

"I am sorry," Naoto said. She moved through the crowd and just like that she was gone. I hoped that she had learned a lesson. If

not, then I would have to enact my own justice.

It took me nearly a half hour to wash the filth of her perversions off of me. I exited the bathrooms to find another scene had

stirred up.

Nobody was throwing punches or enacting social justice, so I stood confused. And then I heard something interesting.

"Kurusu Akira already has a girlfriend," they whispered and it seemed to be the talk of the school.

There he was, wearing dark clothes and dark glasses. He was edgy, and with the medium haired girl hanging on his shoulder I

knew I had met a worthy opponent.

He didn't know it yet, but today was the start of a rivalry. Which I truly wasn't ready for so early. It was supposed to go smoother

than this.

I had to go do my homework, on the people in the school, not my actual homework. I had at least a few days grace period of

excuses before I would have to find someone to do it for me.

For a second we locked eyes, and I quickly moved out of his vision. I wasn't fearful, although he was taller than me. Instead I

knew my strength would be he didn't know he had an enemy.

I stepped outside the front entrance, and prepared to go home. I got as far as the sidewalk planning everything I could do to get

an advantage.

I remembered then I didn't know where I was going. I had to text my mom for any information. It only took a quick 'I love

you too' text, and I was off again.

I ended up walking for nearly an hour before I found the place. It was a two story home, but looked rather small.

I knocked upon the front door, not yet comfortable with walking in and waited to nearly a minute. Again I knocked, but this

time the door was answered.

Captain Moron didn't answer surprisingly, but instead a girl who looked to be my age. She didn't smile, but instead had a

very serious face. Her hands were behind her back, showing that she was very skinny, cute though.

"You must be Jinkato," she said. I was certain he didn't have any daughters, but whatever. I put my hand and she offered

me hers, but instead of shaking it I pressed my lips quickly to her knuckles.

She didn't swoon, or recoil, but instead showed slight surprise mixed with a dash of a smirk.

"Very forward," she said, "you know we are going to be living together, considering I am your cousin…by law anyways." I

tried not to read too much into her comment.

"Woe is you," I said, "to have to live so long with my uncle miss. Please look favorably upon me" She smiled, showing that she felt a certain way about

Morooka.

"You can call me Yumi," she said, "brother Jinkato." I could already tell this would be a worthy alliance. But for now, I had

work to do.


	2. 2Spooky4You

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun.**

 **May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, and Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them.**

 **Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 2: 2Spooky4You**

I was embarrassed. I went into school without a plan, and walked out a mess. No friends were made, not even

people to manipulate. I was now staring at the bottom of the food chain.

The plain looking teacher, Mrs. Kawakami wasn't too fond of me either. Naoto was my biggest regret of all.

I should have used her feminine perversions against her. I should have let her drag me to a broom closet and

experience the chiseled perfection that is I.

Instead, I acted like a college student. Clinging to my social justice, and becoming triggered at the realization

that the female Matriarchy was at it again.

This day would be different. I had done my homework. Used Facescroll, and ancestry to my heart's content.

And Yumi was a bright mind. I was honest with her from the start that I wanted her as an ally.

It was true that our mutual hatred for Morooka was the special binding I needed. She said no, but only

because she wanted something out of the deal.

She wanted to never do homework again, and I promised her that it would be so….eventually. I still didn't

have that homework ally yet.

And if she were lucky, I may even make an honest woman out of her in due tim-

"Why are you staring at me like that," said Yumi? No monologues while staring at Yumi. Noted.

"Just admiring you," I said. She smirked for a moment, before her face took its normal expression.

Yumi showed me the best way to school was by metro. It was a confusing, and cramped mess. So many

faceless beings copped a feel when I wasn't looking.

But in good time we arrived at school. I went straight to first period and waited till my two acquaintances

joined me.

Haru entered first. She gave me her 'I already am in love with you smile,' and I gave her the 'smitten new kid'

but that was completely planned.

"You two are sick," said Kanji. It was around that time I pulled out my thermostat. It was an ugly monstrosity,

but within it held the first step to achieving what I wanted.

I allowed the steam to pour out as I opened it. I could tell right away that Haru took an interest. I overreacted

to the taste as I sipped it, putting on my smuggest dirty hipster smile.

I didn't like coffee, but my target did.

"Coffee," said Haru. The smell wafted over to her, and I could tell the steam from the Columbian brew was no longer the only moist thing back here . It paid

to have connections (Amazon prime).

"This old stuff," I said. I gave her the lid of my thermostat. She smelled the coffee before taking a sip. "I just

love coffee."

"Me too," she said between sips, "wow this is good." For the amount I had to use of my savings it better be.

The only coffee more expensive apparently came from an animals anus... I didn't want her as an ally that bad.

"We have so much in common," I said hoping she wouldn't require me to talk about coffee. "Would you like

some Kanji?" I knew Kanji wasn't the biggest coffee guy.

Haru was simple enough to know her interests because of items she liked on facescroll, but Kanji was a bit

more complicated.

Without waiting for an answer I gave him a cup. He tried to stop me until his eyes gazed upon the cup I gave him.

"What is this," said Kanji. He was transfixed by the cup, which featured pictures of cute cats with wigs on and even

mustaches in some. "Hahaha, that's cute."

He looked at me and immediately his smile went away.

"I mean, the coffee isn't bad," said Kanji, "so I may just keep this for a bit. Savor it." Kanji couldn't keep his eyes off

the cup, and Haru couldn't resist asking for more coffee.

After enough cyber stalking I realized that Kanji had a habit of shitposting on pages and videos with cute animals

and stuff. Eventually I pieced it all together.

This would help get me an in with them, but I needed something bigger. I needed to find a way into their

phones. I would have to brainstorm more on that.

But I also had to give them some space. Allow them to seek out my friendship. Eventually I would accept

Haru's advances and we would end up in a broom closet. I would of course turn down Kanji.

I didn't know whether he was gay based on what he liked, but I had to prepare for the possibility.

In short, it was a perfect start.

"Morooka," said Tawakami, "where is your homework?" Damn.

I stood up instantly not sure how to answer.

"Please look favorably upon me," I said in a bow.

When class was over I looked for Yumi, because she had information I needed.

When I found her she looked distraught. She was standing by her locker seeming to be contemplating life.

It was time to be a brother to her

I turned away to avoid having to deal with whatever female issue this time of the month was bringing, but fate

wouldn't let me go.

"Jintako," said Yumi? I turned to her and feigned surprise to see her.

"Yumi," I said, "you look shook." I pretended to experience great concern at seeing her condition, but she was

having none of it.

"You are a terrible actor," said Yumi, "just act normal. I don't know why you think you need to deceive me." I

shook my shoulders as I dropped the act.

"Instinctual I assure you," I said. I did feel bad for having to act for her. Maybe she deserved better. "But I am

curious at what has you looking this way."

"Something unnatural happened today," Said Yumi. That didn't number things down. I would have to clarify

with her not to waste my time in the future. Yumi's face grew angry.

I quickly changed my thoughts. _More understanding, more understanding_. Her anger slowly faded as I

redirected my thoughts.

"We have this student council president," said Yumi. "Niijima Makoto." I knew nothing of this person, so I had

to be direct to learn the stuff that mattered.

"Is she hot," I said? yumi glared at me, and when I didn't back down she gave in.

"Some probably share that belief," Said Yumi. "As I was saying, she is the model student. Ranked number one in the

whole school. Nice to students, friends with the teachers."

She began to look to the floor, unsure of where to continue.

"Well this also involves a teacher. Niijima's homeroom teacher," Said Yumi, "Ms. Toriumi."

"Is she hot," I asked? Yumi again looked at me cross, but relented after a second.

"You would probably say so," said Yumi. The girl began to think less and just let the words fall from her lips.

"I was sitting in class listening to Ms. Toriumi's lecture. Niijima-san was scribbling upon her notebook like she always

would. And then she just stopped." Yumi wrapped her arms around her waist, she clearly was a little disturbed by

what she saw.

"It was like she was frozen for at least a minute. I noticed it was weird, but nobody else saw it. Niijima-san just sat there

not answering me when I whispered to her. And then," said Yumi, "then things became real weird."

"She stood up without permission, and began to walk straight to the front of the classroom."

"Ms. Toriumi saw it was Makoto and was too surprised to say anything."

 **"Ms. Nijiima," said Ms. Toriumi?" Makoto didn't say a word, and continued to walk straight up to her teacher. She got**

 **an inch in front of her face, this being the first moment Ms. Toriumi truly was scared.**

 **Makoto was her star pupil, but this was a behavior she never showed.**

 **"Ms. Nijiima," said Ms. Toriumi, "please get back to your seat." Makoto didn't answer, but a small smile appeared on**

 **her face and before Ms. Toriumi realized it she was pushed back onto her desk.**

 **Ms. Toriumi felt lips on her throat, and tongue, so much tongue running along her throat. Makoto began to unbutton**

 **Ms. Toriumi's shirt, and when that didn't bring quick enough results she began to tear her shirt apart.**

 **"Makoto," said Ms. Toriumi, but Makoto didn't answer. Hands wrapped around her breasts, Makoto's hands now only**

 **a bra away from feeling them fully exposed.**

 **Those lips which were drawing small panting moans from the teacher now moved to her lips. It took a slap, the**

 **fierceness of which even stunned Ms. Toriumi herself to stop Makoto.**

"She just stood there in silence," said Yumi, "like she couldn't believe what she just did. And the principal dragged

her away." I had never heard of something like this happen, in front of people of course.

"Was it h-," I said before she answered.

"Yes!" said Yumi, "it was hot." I had only be here a day, but I knew this behavior wasn't normal.

"I am just stunned that Makoto would do that," said Yumi, "and only a month after the incident's with Yukari." I

didn't know who Yukari was, but this all made me think that something weird was going on in this school.

Behavior changes like that couldn't be attributed to stress logically, and no bacterium or virus I knew could do that.

Rabies could cause extreme aggression, but sexual things. Was there a horny rabies?

The bell for the next period went off, and kids began to scramble to class. Yumi moved to leave, but I still

needed something.

"What class is Akira in," I said. Yumi seemed surprised at that question.

"What do you want with him," said Yumi, "and be honest." How do I answer that question without sounding

completely crazy.

"He's my enemy and I plan on destroying him." I was honest at least. She snorted at my answer.

"He's in King Moron's class," said Yumi, "don't get yourself in trouble." She walked away, leaving me

contemplating whether I should go there.

I was prepared to stake out a classroom hiding inside a cabinet just to get information I might be able to use.

I had brought a small fan perfect for when hiding in cramped and –

I braced myself as I fell to the floor, and felt someone land on my lap. This was surely an accident with

everyone rushing to get to class.

I saw the tight blue pants that definately belonged to an upstanding gentleman.

The pants were generously filled, obviously he did his squats.

I looked to their eyes to clear what would be a very laughable situation, but I wouldn't laugh on this day.

 **TRIGGERED**

"Pervert," I screamed.

I saw Naoto looking down at me, blushing up a storm. I could feel her legs wrapped around my waist, both her

hands gripping my chest for support.

"Do you enjoy that," I said, "Do my lack of mammillary glands make you feel empowered." She stuttered out a

response that would be cute to any pushover male.

But I was no pushover.

"It was by accident," said Naoto, but I wouldn't let her finish. My hands gripped her legs and lifted her waist up, and

then I rolled so that she wouldn't be on top of me.

Her legs gripped onto my waist and pulled so that we were flush the entire time. Some would say that it was a

martial arts thing, but I knew better.

"Can't use your hands so you have to use your crotch," I said. The shame her face showed made me feel that all of

my online courses were finally paying off.

I had turned her predatory behavior around, and she was feeling the heat of the stares around us.

"It was a reaction," said Naoto, "Jui Jitsu," Trying to reason that her predatory behaviors were reactions.

"Haven't the Jews been through enough already," I said, "but I wont be a target for you. How would you feel if I used

your chest like you used mine." I could see her grow red as a cherry, and the sight made me happy.

Naoto covered her face as she finally moved away from me, and without a word she ran away. I had put her in her

place.

The entire scene had me shook, and I spent the next few classes trying to regain my bearings. When it was time to leave

for the day I realized that I would need to use tomorrow to stalk Akira.

I couldn't find Yumi anywhere, and didn't remember exactly where the metro was located. I walked.

For nearly fifty minutes I was bored beyond doubt, and then I noticed something interesting. Akira's girlfriend.

She was walking with a man who looked like an athlete, with short grey hair. I followed discretely even as they

pulled into an alleyway. The two looked back once to see if they were being followed, but they would not see me.

They moved into a hipster coffee shop. I followed along choosing a window outside that wasn't closed all the way to kneel at. I

could hear them taking seats.

"She won't be coming," said a female. I knew just listening wouldn't be enough, I had to know what his allies looked

like.

Luckily I had resources. I grabbed my ipod from my bag, and quickly connected to the free wifi.

In an instant I pointed the camera at the window and started an In Real Life twitch stream. With my phone I began

to watch my stream in real time.

Ads stopped me from watching for a good minute, but after they went away I saw the grand prize. Akira was sitting

on a table talking to the girl and boy. I couldn't see anyone else in the place.

"Everyone's talking about Makoto," said Akira, "This must be another incident Yukari."

So this girl was Yukari, who if I remembered correctly had her own incident last month. I could almost see a blush

form on Yukari's face.

"Me and Akihiko agree," said Yukari. Akihiko, I was getting so much good information nevermind the fact that I could

get this probably on Facescroll by just looking at Akira's friends… Huh, nevemind that.

"We need to get into her palace," said Akihiko. Makoto's palace? Was that code or was the girl rich.

My phone buzzed, and I looked closely to see that someone had posted in the chat.

"Yo, what's thi t?" I didn't expect someone to actually watch the channel.

"Spying _BigBootyBritches_ , be quiet," I posted. I expected a few shit texts in response, but that seemed to work.

"Oh, ok, I'll be quiet," replied BigBootyBritches.

We watched as Akira handed something surprising to Yukari.

"I don't think I'll be needing these anymore," said Akira. Yukari took the red pair of panties with a swat towards

Akira. I didn't know they were so forward in Japan.

"Stealing something like this could have been really bad for you," said Yukari, "feel fortunate that you had a decent

excuse." They must have had a really weird relationship.

"A Grill's Panties! Kreygasm." Posted BigBootyBritches. I posted a Kreygasm back, and we both continued to watch.

"It's the only way to get to find the right place in the other world," said Akihiko. What did he mean by other world?

This all was getting weird. Drugs maybe. And you had to steal a girls panties to get it? That wasn't so bad.

"I know that," said Yukari, "just is weird being on the receiving end of it. We should focus on getting a link to

Makoto." She referred to her panties as a link.

"And I am just going to stop you from taking part in this one." Akira showed clear disappointment. "Me or Akihiko

can handle that."

I saw that my twitch account registered a new follower.

"We can at least scout out a little today, get some training in," said Akihiko. The other two shook their heads.

Akira pulled a phone from his pocket, and with the touch of a finger things got weird. My phone immediately stopped

working, and my camera was cut off.

I looked around myself and saw that the sky was now dark, and the trees and building looked as if I had stepped

into silent hill. I nearly had a panic attack.

"Let's knock some demons out," I heard Akihiko say. The three exited the café, each wearing clothing vastly different

than what they were ten seconds ago.

I didn't follow them away, because I was too scared. I had done this spying so many times, but never had anything

like this happened.

"Fucking Japan," I said! I waited minutes till I was sure the three were gone, and I stumbled out of the alley. The

place looked so similar to what I was expecting.

But it still looked like it was touched by evil hands. They did mention demons. As I thought this I saw a dog chewing

on what looked to be a small rat.

"Shoo," I screamed. But it didn't do that, instead it looked to me and I saw the second biggest surprise today.

The beast had two heads, and blood red eyes. Each staring at me like a tasty morsel.

"You scared," spoke the beast in a hideous voice. I didn't know why it was talking, but I had no doubt the

authenticity as it began to walk towards me.

I lifted my phone preparing to throw it, because it was all I could think of. And on the screen of my phone I saw that

something was popped up.

'Exit Tartarus,' it read. I didn't believe it would do anything, but I immediately pressed yes, and before I could blink

the world became bright again.

The demon of a dog was gone. Around me faceless individuals walked by. I was back. Something weird was going on

in Tokyo. Why I wondered was I here to experience it?


	3. The Rabbit Hole

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun. May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, and Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them. Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 3: The Rabbit Hole**

I spent all my energy that night concentrated on discovering what I had experienced. I looked up every sub Reddit, and Creepypasta I could find, and quickly ruled out the possibility of answers.

Worse yet, Captain Moron decided it would be family movie night. It was hard to concentrate on the movie knowing that I was only hours away from my stay in Silent Hill, or Diablo.

"I got a movie that you will enjoy," said Morooka. He sat between Yumi and I. sitting far on the edge of the sofa. If I gave him just one swift kick he would be helpless but to fall on his ass.

"This movie has Brad Zefron, and Rock 'the dwayne' Johnson," said Morooka. Baywatch, we were watching Baywatch.

Yumi looked as uninterested as I was. I tried my best to pay attention to the movie, but I couldn't do it. Within minutes I realized what movie nights would be for the next few weeks.

"What a slut," said Morooka, "that blond girl is nothing like Bamela Panderson." Yumi rolled her eyes immediately. Even if I wanted to enjoy the bikinis and women, I couldn't around him.

I leaned back in the seat. Morooka couldn't see me back here, and he was too entranced in the movie sluttiness for paying attention.

Yumi was texting, totally used to just waiting these movies out it seemed. I wouldn't sit and do nothing. I moved my finger behind Mr. Morooka, and delicately traced a finger across his neck.

He swatted the spot quickly. Yumi laughed lightly. Again I traced his neck, and again he swatted the spot. Yumi was enjoying seeing her father become uncomfortable.

I decided to take more of a chance, this time I quickly pinched his neck. Probably a bit too hard, because he responded by jumping up and screaming.

"Damn," he screamed. He looked at Fumi and I, not sure if it were a bug, but we played it as if we had no idea what was going on. "Stupid flies. I better go some fly tape."

He left the room rubbing his neck, and with the sound of the front door closing we realized movie night was over. Yumi looked at me in disbelief.

My vision was filled with sparks, and the words 'guts increased.' I had to shake my head and close my eyes. When I opened them again they were gone. Weird.

"I could kiss you right now," said yumi. I looked at her, for a second considering taking my chance, but there were bigger issues.

"Follow me to my room," I said. I waited there for a minute, before she quietly allowed herself in.

She was blushing a storm, hands interconnected behind her back. It only grew worse when she saw that I was lying in bed.

"I figured you were going to try to get me in here, but this was even faster than I expected," said Yumi. I was actually really surprised that she was so perceptive, but that was very confusing.

"How could you possibly know," I said. Yumi swallowed, and began to slowly inch towards me.

"The one thing I am is aware," said Yumi. She crept up to the edge of the bed, and I quickly became confused. "It's so confusing." Yes! I was so confused right now, she really was incredibly aware. "You live just across the hallway. I could sneak in here every night without Morooka knowing. It's so wrong, so romeo and Juliet, so taboo!" Wait, what?

"And what am I supposed to scream," said Yumi. "Brother?" My brain began to understand we were probably on a different page right now. "Maybe… master," Yumi nearly moaned.

"Wait," I said! "I only invited you in my room because I had something to tell you." Yumi looked as if she were hit in the face by a vehicle.

I heard a zipper, and saw that she was putting her skirt back around her hips. Had she began undressing?

"Oh," said Yumi disappointed, "you fell for my joke." She laughed but I didn't believe her for a second.

"I was following Akira," I said. The mention of his name seemed to help her focus on something other than embarrassment.

"Are you besties now," said Yumi? Like that would ever happen.

"I was stalking Akira," I said. She huffed as a reply. "I followed his friends to a café. And then something weird happened." I waited for a second for a reply.

"Well tell me stupid," said Yumi. That's all I wanted.

"I saw a demon," I said. She looked at me as if I was making a joke. "They went somewhere, and it looked like hell. I saw a two headed dog." This probably didn't sound as good to her as I thought it would.

"What the hell are you talking about," said Yumi, "you brought me in here to joke around?"

I should have let her get on this bed if she weren't going to believe a word I said.

"I swear," I said, "he had a whole group and everything became really colorful and weird. And then we weren't in this world, but we were in this world." I sounded like a stuttering mess, and I knew that wouldn't help.

"Did they do drugs, did you do drugs," said Yumi? I considered it for a moment, and then I believed it for just a moment.

"No," I said, "I can prove it tomorrow. Yukari was there. She thinks what happened to Makoto is the same thing that happened to her." I didn't know what happened to her, but that was irrelevant.

Something I said seemed to click in Yumi's brain.

"That's the first thing you said that doesn't seem crazy," said Yumi, "the instances do seem similar. You said they met up, and went to some different world?"

"And it wasn't drugs," I said. They weren't afraid of it like I was. And that bothered me.

"You said you can prove this other world right," said Yumi? I nodded. "Then tomorrow you will. You will take me... There." I nodded.

In reality I only had an idea of how to get there. The same app I used to get away was my hope. She began to walk out awkwardly when I stopped talking.

And then time seemed to stop, and as I looked she was standing still in the midst of a step. I waited for a second believing that this was some dumb joke, but she didn't move.

' _ **I am thou, thou art I'**_

' _ **Thou hast acquired a new vow'**_

What the fuck was that? Whose voice was that?

' _ **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity'**_

It was as if the sound was coming straight into my head. I had no answers.

' _ **With the birth of the sun arcana. I have obtained the rays of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…'**_

I saw a card flash in my mind, and it soon faded away. In a moment time seemed to start back up. Yumi walking away as if nothing had happened.

As she reached the door I spoke again, unsure whether she had experienced what I just had.

"And I think we will start with master," I said. I could see a smirk slowly form on her face. "We will work our way to brother."

She was gone, making no mention of what I just experienced. Something unexplainable was going on.

I barely got any sleep the next day. I had to make so much happen. Kanji and Haru immediately took their seats. Sure I could barely stay awake, but today was going to go flawlessly.

"Morooka where is your homework," asked Ms. Kawakami. Shit!

"Please look favorably upon me," i stammered.

She threatened me with detention next time I didn't turn homework in, and I still hadn't found a candidate to do it yet.

I took out a knitting kit during break and pretended to knit. Kanji's eyes immediately saw what I was doing. For a few minutes he feigned disinterest, but I could hear sighs escaping his lips every time I produced sloppy work. After about ten minutes Kanji blew up.

"Give it here," he said. He took it from me and undid nearly all of my work, but within a minute he was already further than me.

He hummed as he worked, seeming to forget that I was there. Eventually he looked at me, and seemed to become angry.

"I don't know why you even bring this stupid stuff," said Kanji, "I just can't stand things done wrong."

"You are really good at that," I said, "maybe you should do that for a living." Kanji laughed, and began again to knit. He had flare with it I couldn't match.

"My parents own a shop," said Kanji, "so it may happen either way." I was well aware of this. The next teacher walked into class, and Kanji reluctantly handed me back the gear.

"I am going to try to finish this on the roof during lunch," I said. "Hopefully I won't fray it again." Kanji took the bait immediately.

"Aggghhh," he groaned, "I can't have you doing that. I will come and help you get better at this." Half of the plan was done.

"Oh thanks," I said with a smile.

I waited on the rooftop. Dressed in an outfit I thought would be appropriate for the upcoming trip. Not even the unstoppable force of the wind could defy the immovable object that was my hair.

I heard the door open behind me. I cleared my throat quickly and spoke.

"I am about to show you," I paused for effect, "how deep the rabbit hole really goes." I had nailed the line. When I turned I saw a complete stranger, the size of which hadn't been seen since the heyday of blimps.

"Jeez, all the new kids want me," she said. With a loud reeee, I was able to get her off the roof. I re-positioned myself.

When the door opened next, Kanji and Yumi arrived. I turned around slowly, and gracefully pulled my sunglasses from my nose.

"You are about to be showed…um. Shown.. a rabbit," I said. It only made sense I would get it right once.

"A rabbit," said Kanji not disappointed. Yumi took a seat, appraising the new style of success. For some reason she snorted. "So are we going to start or what?"

"Soon," I said. Within minutes the final member arrived.

The door opened and Haru hummed as she closed it. She turned and looked at everyone here.

"Oh," said Haru, "I thought it was just the two of us." Soon harem member one, soon.

"Coffee," said Kanji? Yumi stood up, and knowing things would get confusing if I allowed them to think, I decided to push the plan forward.

I pulled out my phone and immediately pressed the button that said, "Enter midnight."

We all felt our bodies enter a different plane. They looked at each other before their eyes wondered to the sky.

"What the fuck," said Kanji, "what's wrong with the sky."

I could see Yumi process what was going on. Although I don't think she was believing her eyes I knew that she believed in me.

I looked off the rooftop of the school, and saw that the world still looked like the one I was used to. This was undoubtedly still Tokyo.

"We aren't in our world," I said. "I went here yesterday accidentally." Kanji went to the door leading down and opened the doorway. Without a word he went down.

I followed not willing to let him get away.

"Stop," I said, "there may be more creatures." Kanji looked around seeing the absence of anyone in the school. Just a minute ago this place was incredibly different. He put his hand on a locker, but felt a texture that was truly alien to him.

"What do you mean creatures," said Haru? I could hear the fear in her voice. This place was creepy.

"I saw some sort of demon dog yesterday," I said. Kanji looked at me as though I were crazy. "It had two heads." Again Kanji walked away, and we all ran to keep up with him.

He walked straight out the front doors of the school. As we rushed through them we saw Kanji standing still on the uppermost step, looking out at something.

I could hear everyone gasp as I saw what it was. Standing out in the center of the courtyard were two creatures.

One I could only describe as a plant woman, and the other some heinous looking mosquito the size of a large dog.

"Neither of those are normal," said Yumi. Haru continued to look fearful. The mosquito began to poke at the woman, its large poker causing her to cry.

Without fear I began to walk down the steps. Making sure not to mess up my new pants.

"Stop," I said. The mosquito did as I asked, and to my surprise laughed loudly. The plant woman immediately ran behind me and took cover. She looked childish.

"Keep him away from me," she said. I tried my best to seem confident, although hearing them speak had messed with me. I could only imagine how the others felt.

"You don't need to try to sting her mosquito," I said, "she is under my protection." The creature laughed a disgusting way waving its stinger around.

"My stinger," the mosquito laughed. It moved closer to me, and put it towards my chest, but I wouldn't be afraid. I reached out my arm and locked my hand around the stinger.

The mosquito looked fearful when I did that. Haru was blushing profusely, Kanji tried to pull my hand away, but I wasn't going to quit so easily.

"Jinkato," said Yumi. She seemed as flushed by this demon as anybody. It was really disappointing because I thought that she would be the calmest of all. I had even considered making her my second in charge.

I would have to reconsider if a mere bug such as this was making her question herself. Haru Probably had better assets for second in charge anyway.

Here I was holding onto a very large organ it used to sting its prey and I wasn't batting an eye. Again Kanji pulled my arm.

"You are holding its penis," said Yumi.

Now I had experienced many things already in Tokyo. This odd world being one, and the repeated rape attempts by that pervert, so this was nothing at all. Wait? Did she just say?

I looked at my hand and felt slight moisture beginning to pool at my fingers.

"Aaaaggghhhh," I screamed. I ran around everyone for a while before Kanji had grabbed me and told me to calm down. And then I proceeded to throw up my stomach contents.

The not mosquito was laughing and looking directly at me. I was having flashbacks to the pervert in the hallway.

Even the plant seemed to have fun at my expense. In fact, the only one not laughing was Haru. At least she was mature.

"You two seem to have real good chemistry," said Haru. I couldn't take any more of their laughter at me. They all laughed, a weird demon and human alliance of immaturity at me.

The demon moved towards me which made me recoil, and patted me on the shoulder.

"And to think I was going to kill you," he said. The words made me very uncomfortable. "But you are too funny. I am going to do you one better."

"My name is Incubus, I think I'll tag along with you for a while." He had said he was an incubus, which made sense for why he kept trying to 'sting' the plant.

"I don't want you to tag along," I said. I could feel Yumi's glare.

"I won't go anywhere with him," said the plant lady. The group looked at them for some time, still trying to understand that they were very real.

"So Incubus," said Yumi, "where are we?" The demon appraised her and floated low so it could get a decent view up her skirt. Yumi pulled her skirt tight against her skin so he wouldn't succeed.

"No fun," said Incubus, "you are in the spirit world. We demons sometimes reside here."

"Demons," said Kanji. The incubus looked at Haru, staring at her loose sweater.

"I see 'big' things that you hide," said Incubus. Haru blushed and hid behind me. "Yeah demons. All kinds of different baddies. You're lucky I am so nice, you will need my protection.

I looked closely at the demons and knowledge flooded my brain. 'Pulinpa' I thought, a skill that mandrake could use to try to confuse an enemy.

'Life Drain', a skill that Incubus knew. Why did I get this knowledge?

"Come on," said Incubus, "I have an errand to run." We followed the demon, unsure of where we were headed, but an ally was something we really needed.

I could see that Kanji had lost his bravery from earlier, in fact everyone had lost it.

"Have you seen any other.. humans wandering around here," I said?

Incubus took a moment to think. I could feel Haru and Yumi leaning against me. Even Kanji was staying close by.

"Persona!" We all nearly jumped from our shoes when he said that. Kanji looked as if he would start swinging. "Yeah I've seen another group of humans," said Incubus, "Persona, Persona!"

I could hear mandrake laughing as if she had shared this experience.

"Persona," said Mandrake! What the hell was a Persona?

"They came here over a month ago and started acting like they own the place, "said Incubus, "walking around everywhere recruiting all the girl demons." Recruiting demons?

"Strutting around in their rompers like they aren't tacky as fu-," said Mandrake. They explained to us everything they knew about them. It seemed for a while Akira and his group traveled the streets, gaining experience and finding allies in demons.

They seemed to have creatures of their own they could summon. Ones they referred to as 'Persona's.'

Eventually though, they became focused, and began to search for something.

"What would Akira be searching for," said Kanji? At least some of us had a clue.

"The incidents that have been going on," said Yumi, "like the one with Makoto. They believe it had something to do with this place."

"They believed that Yukari had the same incident a month ago," I said. I had to figure out how to word this properly. "Akira took an article of clothing from Yukari, and that seemed to lead them to what they wanted to find." They had to consider what I said.

"And you say they think Makoto's incident is related to this place," said Haru, "meaning they are going to get a clothing article from her." They did say exactly that, a 'focus.'

Maybe if we were lucky we would run into them. We found ourselves in a small park. A strong smell hit us suddenly.

"What is that," said Kanji. Standing at the edge of the pond, was a knight with a full suit of armor. Standing at his feet was a ghastly horse kneeling for mercy.

"Spare me," It cried. But the horseman was now looking at us. The knight had a massive spear that I couldn't get my eyes off of.

"Hey Berith," said Incubus, "now I got back up." This wasn't good. "You're in real trouble now." I could see all of my group beginning to freak out, I did my best to not show emotion.

"Fuuuccckkkk," I said in fear. "We are going to die!"

"Can it," said Yumi, "you are our leader right now so man up." She was right, I was a leader. I dusted myself off and began to consider if I could replace these three if they were brutally killed by this demon.

I looked at the three of them, and realized instantly that Haru couldn't be replaced.

"Help me kill these humans kelpie and I will let you leave with your life," said Berith. The horse didn't have to consider, it immediately turned towards us and the smell of death hit us all.

"We are fighting," said Kanji, "How are we supposed to do that?" The demons began to laugh.

"By using your personas stupid," said Incubus. Kanji grabbed a large stick. Haru just stood behind me. I raised my fists knowing it was my best weapon.

"We can't use personas idiot," said Yumi!

"Oh, shit," said Incubus. Like lightning Kelpie attacked flying at Yumi in a madly. She leapt to the side in a reaction leaving her skirt flying up. Green underwear filled my vision.

I had to shake myself out of a trance, just as Berith decided to get involved. He swung his massive spear at me, and I did all I could not to be cut in half.

"Mercy," I screamed. I could hear Haru scream as well, likely for my own sake. Again he swung at me and I dodged as well as I could.

The only advantage I had was that his swings were slow in his armor. Yumi tumbled dodging the enemy again, but she wouldn't last. Mandrake charged towards Berith in an act of bravery, but in an instant he had knocked her to the ground.

She looked at me pleadingly as the blade stood just inches from her face.

"Help me," she said, "I don't want to die." With a smug smile Berith ran the spear through her head. I expected her to burst into flames or dematerialize or something.

Instead she fell onto her back and spasmed as life slowly left her. Her corpse just laid there.

Haru began to cry, Kanji was stuck in fear. Yumi was fighting for her life.

I had to picture each of my teammates in my head lying in her same position before it clicked in me. I wouldn't let it happen to them.

"Kanji," I screamed, "help out Yumi." He wanted to protest, but when he saw me stand my ground against Berith he reconsidered.

"Ready to face death," said Berith? I would save all of my allies, except for mandrake perhaps. I was going to lead.

"Incubus get behind Berith," I said. The demon looked as if he were considering running, but my words instantly made him obey. Berith swung his spear, and immediately I dodged it. With a powerful swing I struck him in his face, and immediately regretted it.

"Fuuuckk," I screamed. The feel of his metal helmet wasn't nice. I could feel blood coming from my hand.

"Incubus life drain," I said. Like magic he listened and I could see particles of life that looked like fireflies leave Berith.

"You all are finished," said Berith.

Yumi screamed as kelpie knocked her to the ground, nearly landing on her face. Kanji immediately struck the horse with the stick knocking the horse away.

Again Berith swung his blade, and again I dodged but this time he was ready. Berith swiped his hand and knocked me to my ass.

Incubus swung wildly at Berith, but the strikes barely seemed to harm him. Although Kanji was able to strike Kelpie, the horse didn't seem to be taking him as a real threat.

'What is it you want?' I heard something inside me stir.

Haru still hid behind me. Did I want to protect people? To save people? In truth, yeah, but more than that I knew I wanted other things.

I wanted power. I wanted to be loved, needed. I wanted to be free of the influence of others. I wanted others to rely on me. I wanted power.

 **'I am thou, Thou art I** ,' I heard the words repeat in my head and I suddenly knew what to do.

"Persona," I screamed. Immediately something emerged behind Berith. It was a man, with the head of an owl.

"Andras," I screamed, "bufu!" I could see the fear in Berith as he looked upon my persona. The air grew cold and violently ice formed on Berith. He screamed and fell off his horse.

"Take-Mikazuchi," screamed Kanji, "zio." Bolts of lightning struck Kelpie. Both our enemies hit the ground.

"All out attack," I screamed. In a haze of smoke we were shrouded as we recklessly assaulted the enemy, even Haru threw a few kicks.

Our enemies didn't get back up. Money scattered the fallen corpses and the men scrambled to collect it all. I could feel slightly stronger than when the fight started.

I looked at the team around me. Seeing that although they were relieved, everyone had serious questions about this place.


	4. Makoto Revealed

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun. May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, and Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them. Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 4: Makoto Revealed**

I had taken things too far. I will be the first to admit it, humbly I should add.

We both had seen the signs. Knew of the dangers. Both of us were able to predict it, you and I.

And yet, I allowed myself to become a victim of my ideals.

I was abandoned, left to rot in this prison.

My allies had allowed this to happen, and that hurt more than anything.

More than the desperate coughs as my lungs fought for air.

More than the cold stone that caused tremors to rake through my body.

Where was Yumi in my time of need?

Where was Haru?

My intestines seized as I swallowed the bitter air, which permeated stagnation, and rot.

"This is how it ends," I said, but the words only echoed off the dungeon walls.

All of this pain, because I dared to reach for the stars. I dared to reach for an ideal.

I now knew how Hillary Clinton felt, but no pant suit would save me now.

I looked up to plea to the gods in one desperate cry, but the glass ceiling held strong.

"Could you please take your seat," said a student. "Detention doesn't start until we all are seated."

I had wanted to travel to Tartarus today, but Kawakami had threw a wrench in my plans.

Who gives someone detention in just their first week? It was unacceptable.

And the fact that I was unable to get a glimpse of Makoto, let alone a 'link' after spending all day trying to find her.

The lights in the room shut off as soon as I sat down, and a projector screen flashed on the wall.

Into the frame a girl appeared with short brown hair, and focused eyes.

She was a student, from the appearance of her clothes, and had a very petite build.

Not quite Yumi skinny, but when I saw no 'Haru sized' secrets waiting I realized my attentions were wasted.

"Afternoon," she said. Instantly I heard an individual hidden beneath a hooded sweater huff.

"Lame," I said. The individual shook their head in agreement before they seemed to doze off.

It seemed that neither of us were the biggest fans, but it was all a distraction.

Makoto was the key, but I couldn't catch a glimpse of her.

Akira and his clique likely were far ahead of me in that regard.

Maybe that was my best plan, to allow them to get the link and then follow them to their lair.

"You all have made some bad decisions today," said the girl. "But that doesn't mean you have to continue on this path." The girl walked a few feet as the camera followed her, and placed a single foot onto a chair. And then she stood there, the lights slightly dimmed as the camera panned closer to her face. She had red eyes? Kind of cute.

Somehow I was thinking very clearly today. It didn't make sense to try to get the link itself from Makoto. I was the new kid. Did I really expect to get close to her quickly enough to help her?

Maybe another article of clothing besides panties would do, but it still made no sense for me to just come in here and demand things from a stranger.

"Loser," the hooded individual said. I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone is counting you out," said the girl, "probably thinking you can't change." Yeah! That's kind of how I feel!

"But I am not," said the girl. "I believe in you." She pointed a single finger at me, as the camera zoomed out.

She believes in me. Yet, I also realized that it was just a video they showed to us degenerates.

It was a bit cheesy honestly. The hooded individual seemed unable to handle the cheese.

"Goddamn loser," they whispered as their head rested on the table. I chuckled.

Their I was getting too deep about a video where a cute girl said she believed in me.

The camera panned away as the girl put her hand down. For once I could see her full body.

She wore tight black pants that further showed her petitenes. She turned around to walk away.

Man was I glad that was ov-

Time seemed to slow as she turned around.

My eyes locked on the perfectly crafted plumpness that was her rear.

For an eternity I laughed, I pondered, I may have even shed a few tears after realizing her as... umm.. after realizing I had seen her from the wrong angle.

I had been too judgmental to this Angel. I admit it now, humbly.

She believed in me.

Obviously she was a person of high quality. Probably was very clever too, and had a bright future as president of the country, aside from being my wife of course.

"Why is your mouth open like that," said the hooded individual? I realized that I had let myself be caught off guard.

Now wasn't the time to drool over a respectable young woman and her shapely rear.

I could answer this so many ways, only one of which was wrong, the truth of course.

"Did you see that ass," I said? Fuck.

The individual didn't speak to me again. In fact they seemed embarrassed by my statement if anything. Odd.

But the class was very useful, for I realized something of great importance.

I needed to let Akira and his friends find the link.

I didn't need to make friends with Makoto to accomplish the mission.

"I wonder why they are still showing that video after what Niijima-san did," said a delinquent. The statement surprised me because it implied one thing.

That as-

I mean, that respectable girl, was none other than Niijima Makoto.

Which meant one thing.

That my plan of getting sent to detention, purely to get intel on Makoto-kun was a great success.

It was certainly one of my better thought out plans.

But it also made it clear to me that my thoughts from earlier were incorrect.

I had to try to befriend her. Only I could do it.

I couldn't rely on others who had their own impure reasons to get her as- LINK!

I couldn't rely on the impure to go after her link.

And now it was never more clear to me, that the link had to be her underwear.

Her panties! It only made sense.

Sure it was a small sample size, but panties had so far worked 100 percent of the time by my calculations. And I am a man of statistics first and foremost.

I left detention already formulating a perfect plan to get into her knicke-...graces.

I was a natural tactition, planning three steps ahead while others one planned one step.

This felt good. Knowing my path to victory was now set.

I just had to charm her pants off!

For her panties of course...

For the link of course...

To save her...right. That's what this all was for.

Every step in my next few weeks was already meticulously plann-

'WHACK'

I was nearly separated from my crocks as I fell to the ground.

I fell forward, and landed on a soft being. I could feel a tie beneath my fingers.

I saw the red tint of blood fill her cheeks. Naoto was a cute girl, too bad that she was a...

 **PERVERT!**

Silence followed. Awkward silence.

I didn't understand what was going on. For some reason my moral superiority hadn't raised me onto a higher plane above this girl.

It was almost like she had no shame.

I looked at her and her nearly androgynous haircut and somehow I felt I was lacking.

Did my dragon shout not work?

"hmm," I cleared my throat, "Pervert!" I said weakly.

My moral high ground didn't come.

And then I realized it, I recalled that moment I tried to use my Dovolkin power.

She had yelled 'pervert' as well.

My teeth clenched at her audacity. In fact I was so mad right now that I could strangle a horse.

Naoto's eyes closed for a brief second, and something odd came out of her mouth.

"Aagghh," cried Naoto. It sounded like she was in pain, but I could swear I heard something else in that sound.

It was almost like she was...moaning.

A red tint quickly filled her face.

She took a couple deep breaths, and very carefully whispered her next few words.

"Please stop squeezing them," said Naoto.

I didn't even have to look when I realized what was going on.

Between my fingers at this second were two of the softest pillows I ever imagined.

Not even all of my internet research could prepare me for this.

And here I was squeezing them like a madman, sure the sight of them nearly engulfing my fingers like some sort of memory foam mattress was going to come in handy later..

But right now as people began to crowd around us and see us in this precarious situation I learned what a dire situation this was.

"Not-Akira is so bold," said a student. Eh, it was a start.

I released them, like doves at a wedding, slowly...tenderly... I may have whispered for them to 'be free.'

Naoto seemed truly relieved as I did.

"What do you mean return to you," she asked? I may have whispered that to them as well.

But that was purely for scientific purposes.

You never release an animal without checking on them again.

I glanced down at her chest for just a moment, but in that moment, all was lost.

Her face turned red, and like I had made a racist joke at a comedy special, they turned on me.

I don't remember all of what happened.

Only that after it was all over.. I laid upon the ground silently weeping.

Whispering lyrics to the latest '22 Pilots' song.

I was a changed man.

I shifted my weight and slowly stood up. Although it was silent now, a struggle was about to ensue.

We both circled each other like predators, unwilling to show any weakness.

I could see the eyes of the crowd glancing between us.

They looked calm, but I knew that inside, a struggle was ongoing.

Like a great lightsaber duel, or that one time George Bush tried to put on a pancho in the rain.

This was one of the great struggles in history.

The crowd searched for our weaknesses and our strengths.

Naoto, was a female, and that was a great advantage, but I.

I, had worn crocs today.

Mixed with my 'Feel the Bern' t-shirt, and I was a walking weapon of justice.

Sure Naoto could be mistaken as a guy, and that won her points,

And sure she had some really nice... and soft... um. Shit! Sure some had seen war, experienced the tremors of exploding ordinance, and even seen the last breaths of life of their best friends.

But I had hit the moral rock bottom.

Even when I first came to this town I at least had my high horse, but now I had nothing.

Today had been quite a trial.

When I finally came back to my senses, I was wrapped in a blanket, shivering at a Starbrucks.

It was the aroma of pumpkin spice that brought me back to reality.

I sipped the coffee without hesitation.

For a minute I enjoyed it, and forgot about all my worries in life.

My reprieve would only last for half of that cup.

"Are you feeling better Morooka-san," said Naoto? She sat across from me, drinking what looked to be just a simple water, without even a lemon.

She had trapped me, given me pumpkin spice at a starbucks. Like I was some Basic Bitch.

I ought to throw this coffee in her face.

Yet, I was powerless. I sipped it even as she smiled at me.

How could she know I liked Pumpkin Spice so much?

What else did this girl know?

"I'll take that as a yes," said Naoto.

But the softness in her words almost disarmed me.

Was she actually being nice?

"Listen," said Naoto, "I think we started out on the wrong foot. We should be friends."

Suddenly it clicked in my brain. I looked down to my hands which cradled the warm coffee, and it all made sense.

 **SMIRKING...**

It all made sense.

Should I be surprised, or was this just something that was bound to happen in due time?

"Why are you looking at me like that," said Naoto?

That wasn't a question.

The only question that needed to be asked was whether the coffee was warming my hands,

or were my hands warming the coffee?

I knew what Naoto's answer would be.

The girl looked at my hands, and then began to look at her own chest.

Although I was still unsure of the size of them, they seemed at least average.

I didn't know why Naoto had such a weird sense of fashion, but the girl couldn't hide her cuteness.

"You're thinking perverted things aren't you," said Naoto?

We both were, I could tell by the rose shade on her cheeks.

"Y.." I spoke only one letter before my face froze.

This would be incredibly embarrassing if my face decided to stop working.

Especially when I had her on the ropes.

 _ **You Do Not Have Enough 'COURAGE' To Say That.**_

This Bitch!

Another disembodied voice, and again, one that I knew wasn't my own.

It had to be some sort of higher power that made this happen,

A higher power that was a punk ass bitch..

because as hard as I tried to finish that sentence I couldn't.

My thoughts became foggy, before three sentences emerged on the tip of my tongue.

 **Oh, umm. No, I would never have impure thoughts like that Shiragame-san.**

What the eff? I don't talk like that.

 **I was only thinking how grateful I am to you. Thank you.**

This deity better give me some better choices than this.

 **I was wondering if you could give me your Snapjab. Naoto-kun.**

That would be a great line if this was the 90's.

I would never get a harem with answers like this.

This deity had no game.

This deity probably wasn't allowed to go to PG13 movies without a guardian tagging along.

 **You are absolutely insufferable.**

I waited a moment to make sure I had heard that.

 **I've seen a lot of stuff in my time, and you are just a perfect example of the failure of evolution.**

I had managed to get a reaction from the deity.

'undoubtedly,' I thought, 'but all I am saying is you're blocking me right now. It isn't the fifties anymore. I need to be bold, I need a bigger stick than your giving me.'

The deity considered my point.

 **But your stats are all level 1! I can't just let you say what you want? We have guidelines.**

'Did Trump let guidelines stop him,' I asked. I could feel the weight of the words ground the deity.

'Let me just ask you one thing. If it were a Saturday, and I wanted to have a cold one with the boys. Would you stop me then?'

Gravity struck the deity hard, I could feel him holding back tears.

 **You're right... I've been doing this wrong all along.**

Suddenly I felt my face loosen. It would be my choice now.

Now it was back to the task at hand.

I put my smirk back on, aware that what I said would have maximum impact.

Naoto was as rosy as ever.

"This coffee cup is just so rough on my hands," I said.

Like magic her eyes fell to my hands.

"It would just be so much better if I had something soft, round, and warm to wrap my fingers around."

Naoto began to picture what happened to her before.

"Don't you think it would feel good Naoto."

 **Critical Hit!**

Her breathing grew heavy as she recounted my hands wrapped around her mounds.

Naoto's reply came suddenly.

"That would feel great," said Naoto!

She jumped from her seat when she realized what she said.

"I.. I mean... I have to go."

She took a step away before she she stopped herself.

Naoto shook her head, trying to talk herself into something.

When she finally decided she swallowed, and looked at me.

"Jinkato-san," said Naoto, "i've been meaning to ask. And it's purely because I want us to be friends. Just Friends"

Yeah right.

"Could I have your number perhaps?"

It was inevitable.

Really I was surprised it took this long.

She had thrown herself on me the first day I was here.

I was just surprised she was so able to hold herself back as she stood in front of me.

"Of course," I said. I began to write down my number on a paper.

"Just don't follow me on Picagram. I would hate for just-a-friend to see all my bathing suit photos from when I was in Florida. That would be improper."

Naoto left a stuttering mess.

I went home crunching numbers.

Trying to decide the proper way to balance all the girls who were going to throw themselves at me.

Yumi stood on the porch, watching as King Moron drove away in his camry.

Sometimes I couldn't read her face, because she relied on subtle movements to express herself.

Yet, her face now showed clear irritation.

I decided to take the path least traveled, and go right over the privacy fence rather than taking the front entrance.

It would be an easy enough jump, the problem would be the shrub was in the way.

"Don't you think of avoiding me Jinkato," said Yumi!

Like lightning my reflexes kicked in and instead of jumping over the shrub.

I reached down and picked the first plant that looked like a flower I could.

With unrivaled grace I walked up to her, and handed her said plant.

"My lady," I said. I put my arm over her shoulder.

She held the plant delicately, a small smile slowly came to her face.

"This is a weed," said Yumi. Of course she wouldn't be grateful.

"Well, anything to make you smile," I said.

I stood beside her, looking as Morooka's car got further and further away.

"He keeps leaving at night when my mom is at work," said Yumi. "I think he is seeing another woman."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"That's sick," I said, "two women who want to procreate with him."

She smiled.

"Get good sleep. Tomorrow we are going into the other world," I said.

"Don't you have detention," said Yumi, "we will be waiting all day to go?"

"Luckily you are so loyal to your brother," I said, "you'll have all day to find out what skirt will draw my eye."

Yumi swatted at me. Although it was likely true.

"Not even," she said.

As I walked away, she grabbed a hold of my arm.

In a flash I felt her lips on my cheek.

They stayed their for only a moment, but they told me all I needed to know.

Yumi was lucky a bed wasn't nearby, because the Hurricane that was Jinkato would have made her a moaning, shaking, slobbering mess.

"Thanks for the weed," said Yumi.

What a roller coaster of a day I had.

I was ready for the warm embrace of my bed more than anything.

And nothing would be better than putting on a little Barry Manilow while grabbing my stack of dirt-

I froze in my steps, dropping my pumpkin spice latte, but I didn't make an attempt to save it.

Upon my bed sat a raccoon.

In its hand were my por-

In its hand were my art magazines.

The small animal turned towards me.

I was prepared to defend myself if need be.

I wasn't afraid of rabies, although I heard they had to cut off an animals head just to know if it had rabies, and that seemed unpleasant.

"JinBro," said the Raccoon, "how's it hanging."

What?

If my life wasn't confusing enough now a damn rodent was talking to me.

I saw that my box of kleenex was now empty.

Was this raccoon doing what I think he was?

"Why are you talking," I said?

The raccoon began to use its little hands to move through the pages of the magazine.

"You don't recognize me," said the raccoon, "do I need to show you my nose."

He pointed to his crotch and it all clicked.

"Incubus," I said!

He shook his little head...the northmost one..

"Reporting for duty," he said, "ready to start your internship."

My internship. He must not be aware of how well I have been doing lately.

And the fact that he was here in the form of a talking raccoon was actually kind of relieving.

You know what, screw this! Him showing up here wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things.

Besides, I had work to do.

I had a maiden to woo.

 **End of Chapter**

 **It took a while to update, but I am already working on the next chapter.**

 **Should be out in a week or so. Things are progressing now.**

 **Make sure to tell me if you would like to see more of a focus on a character.**

 **If you enjoy the story please like and follow so I know I am doing a good job.**

 **See you next week!**

 _Barry Mantilow softly playing in the background._

I had a rough day.

And today I had experienced some losses.

No doubt about that.

Yeah I had some success. Two very soft and round, pillows of success.

Maybe one moment of nice soft lips, of success.

But I was a perfectionist, ummm... humbly.

And as a perfectionist I looked at my failures through a microscope.

"ughhh," I groaned in sorrow.

I had the last couple hours researching for Makoto.

My floor was a mess in books, and clothing.

I would have to throw away some of these magazines.

It was the loss of quite an investment.

The raccoon slept on the edge of my bed.

We would see how useful he could be.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

My phone vibrated.

I lifted my phone screen up. It was a Picagram notification.

 **AceDetective Has followed you**

Maybe, just maybe... I wouldn't need these magazines soon enough.


	5. Master of Disguise

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun. May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them. Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 5: Master of Disguise**

I will admit, I was kind of in an awkward position.

We could both see this coming, you and I.

I had barely been here for a little over a week, and already I had a fanclub.

With just the barest touch my hands had brought Naoto to the brink of losing control.

And Yumi had been head over heels for me from day one.

It was nature, natural selection at its finest.

I am one hunky slab of meat, and their isn't anything females can do but fall for me.

And I say that humbly of course.

It was going to be a tough battle for them, to win my love.

A battle that they both would inevitably lose.

Because I was a man dedicated to ideals.

"Don't worry Makoto-chan," I whispered.

I secured my tie snugly around my neck. No doubt I looked like a million bucks today.

I walked outside to the front porch, where Yumi obediently waited.

"What the fuck," said Yumi!?

She didn't seem very pleased by my change in attire, but it wasn't meant to please her.

"Why are you wearing King Moron's clothes," said Yumi?

It was true that I had stooped so low as to wear his clothing.

And no doubt, what he wore on a normal basis was horrid.

But I had honed my tailoring skills and used them so that the clothing fit me perfectly.

My hair was parted to one side.

My glasses (cause I now wore glasses), overly large.

I pulled my pants up to the moon so that my ankles would never be dipped in darkness.

I even avoided deodorant to make myself as authentic as possible.

In short, I would be irresistible to Makoto.

"Sacrifices must be made to get the link," I said.

She looked confused for a few seconds, before her facial expression went away all together.

A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"And this look is supposed to help you," said Yumi, "You didn't even use me as a resource, when I

know her pretty decently. Weren't you supposed to be an expert tactician or

something?" And very humble she should add...

"You could have at least looked at her facescroll to see what she likes."

There was a time where my resources included Facescroll, but I had to ask myself.

Would Batman, the Worlds Greatest Detective, use Facescroll? No, no he wouldn't.

Also, her profile was locked to only friends.

"I don't need your help on this," I said, "I'm a well oiled machine." I made sure to push my glasses up

my nose, something I practiced, but

Yumi didn't pay any attention.

"I keep seeing this raccoon," said Yumi. Sure enough, the raccoon strolled up to my feet. Incubus

only nodded to me, before Yumi began to pet him.

He began to lick Yumi fiercely, as she laughed in surprise.

The Tanuki started at her feet and quickly began to move up her leg.

I slapped the demon, until he ran away.

"What was that for," asked Yumi?

"Trust me," I said, "you don't want that one licking you." She didn't ask anymore questions as we

made our way to school.

"Oh," I said, "what class are you and Makoto in."

Yumi's smirk returned.

"Where would you be without me," said Yumi. She was a great second in command.

"I'm not telling you," said Yumi. My second in command was shit. "But it doesn't matter."

What did that mean? I would tell her if it didn't matter?

Yet, I did feel slightly betrayed.

I put all thoughts of Yumi behind me though, because today I was going to be focused.

I was focusing on one thing.

It was that as-

Those pant-

That link.

Not even the comments on my appearance from my classmates took my mind off of my goal.

I turned into the row where my seat was, and walked past everyone's eyes.

"What the," said a male! But my attention was an immovable object.

"Looks like somebody got grounded," said a faceless female.

She would have to roll a D20 to get my attention.

Then I passed by Makoto sitting in front of my own seat.

Humph, that was a surprise.

No matter, my attention was focused solely on the link.

"Makoto-chan," I greeted. She could barely stutter out a reply.

I sat down. Ready for this stupid class to be over so I could start my plans.

Somewhere in this school, sat Makoto.

I looked to Haru, and her smile was as sweet as ever.

Kanji, looked confused.

I would only have the ten minute breaks between classes to make an impression, and lunch period.

That would leave over an hour and a half each day to potentially talk to her.

It could take weeks to get in her good graces.

"Okay class we are going to start today by going over some History," said Mrs. Kawakami.

"Can you please read the opening slide for me Niijima-san."

The girl in front of me stood up.

My eyes naturally followed her skirt as it flapped.

'Focus,' I thought. Couldn't get distracted now.

I had to use this time to plan further.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"aggression of the 1900's," said Makoto.

This was going to be so boring.

And to be truthful I was frustrated.

What use was a perfect disguise if Makoto couldn't see it?

I would have to go to every class room and hope that I could find her.

Yumi really screwed me over. What did she mean that it wouldn't matter telling me?

"Thank you Niijima-san," said Ms. Kawakami.

Yumi wasn't as reliable as I thought. But there was someone who was.

"Haru," I said. My faithful companion smiled at me.

Soon! I promise my sweet Haru.

"What class is Niijima-chan in," I asked.

I didn't mean to add the 'chan in there, but it was too late.

My sweet Haru was hesitant to answer.

She blushed, and stuttered out a reply.

Probably lost somewhere in my chocolate eyes.

"Wh..why do you want to know that," said Haru?

I could see the jealousy was running rampant, even Kanji seemed shook.

I could only imagine how tough it was for him to have no chance with such a perfect specimen as me.

Maybe in another life sweet prince.

"Don't worry my sweet Haru-chan," I said, "there is room for you both at my side."

"A..at your side," said Haru. She seemed to be lost in thought.

It seemed I had critically hit her, and she wouldn't be able to answer questions for some time.

"What is going on with you two," said Kanji?

Kanji must be so heart broken.

 _ **SMACK**_

A ruler cracked against the desk.

"Kanji-san, do you really want to test me today," said Ms. Kawakami?

Kanji jumped to his feet and bowed to the teacher.

"No mam," he said obediently, "please look favorably upon me."

The class continued.

"Now that the talking has settled," said Kawakami, "When Emporer Taisho passed, who replaced him?"

I wasn't going to answer stupid questions.

Only idiots with chips on their shoulders answered these dumb questions.

I could see the girl in front of me shaking her head.

Nobody raised their hand.

Like lightning her hand shot up.

"Niijima-san," said Ms. Kawakami.

I saw the skirt slowly raise itself above her seat, and like magic, time seemed to slow.

I was well trained in this. It was a natural ability of males.

To isolate a single moment, a single frame.

And be able to recount it perfectly.

It was a perfect technique, completely flawless.

Now it didn't work with homework.

...Or test answers

...or grocery lists..

...or even recounting peoples names

But nevermind, all that mattered is at this moment I was a machine in perversion.

Time seemed to freeze.

And all that was left to me was this skinny girl lifting her hind quarters in the air.

I am sure she raised her hand too, but who was paying attention to that?

My eyes caught her thighs first, greedily memorizing the way her stockings squeezed her.

As my eyes traveled up her I saw that her skirt was caught.

What revealed itself was the base of her bottom.

I drank in the sight. Who was this girl?

Sure her chest seemed very average, but her bottom...

Wrapped in what looked to be navy blue underwear was breathtaking.

My brain remembered something.

Like Bobby Fischer, the great chess player, my brain was a computer of extraordinary talents.

Unconsiously it began to compute and suddenly I realized something.

"Emperor Hirohito Kawakami-sensei," said Makoto.

I had dreamt... seen this ass before.

Like the Worlds Greatest Detective Batman, I had figured it out.

But I didn't need a sidekick.

Makoto sat down.

And suddenly I felt distant.

Her as...

Her panties...

Agh, whatever.. Her ass was no longer-

" **Morooka," said Niijima Sae.**

 **For a moment I had forgotten that I was being held up in this room.**

 **Sae-Chan looked as if she wanted to strangle me.**

" **You will not speak of my sister like that in front of me."**

" **Now behave yourself," said Sae.**

 **Her hands were gripping her notes madly.**

 **But I could see through her barriers, I knew her better than that.**

 **I reached out my hand and laced it with her own.**

 **In an instant her grip loosened, and her cheeks went flush.**

" **Ahh..Ji..Jin," said Sae.**

 **She didn't finish her statement.**

" **I forgot how jealous you can get," I said.**

Her link was hidden from me, but I would earn the prize.

"Very good," said Kawakami, "can anyone answer what date he took power."

I had prepared for this.

Only the elite minds answered these questions.

And I was an elite mind.

Like a bolt of lightning, my arm shot up.

Kawakami looked at me for only a moment.

"Moroo...ka," said Ms. Kawakami.

Her eyes adjusted for only a moment.

"Aghhahahah!" She clutched at her stomach, in obvious discomfort.

"You look like such a loser," she laughed with tears nearly coming out of her eyes.

Ms. Kawakami was a terrible woman.

I stood with my hand up waiting for her to call on me,

but she never did.

She spent the next five minutes cackling to herself.

Before she moved on.

Ms. Kawakami was a horrible woman.

She had robbed me of my opportunity to make a good impression.

Sure I didn't know the answer to that question.

I knew nothing of Japanese history, I was born in California.

What I did know is that I would have to punish Kawakami.

First detention and now this travesty.

But even if she did give me the opportunity I still had to find a way to get the question right.

Studying wasn't an option.

 **CREEK!**

My ears picked up on the sound of the door opening slightly as Kawakami taught.

It was enough of a distraction to take my eyes away from Kawakami's rear as she drew upon the black

board

I saw a pair of hairy ears peek out, before the face of the Raccoon appeared.

He began to sneak into the room.

Solid Snake himself would be proud of how he blended in the shadows.

Well, that was until-

 **CRASH!**

Incubus crashed into the trash can.

All the students seemed to look at him.

"A raccoon!"

Ms. Kawakami looked back, but didn't see the raccoon.

She went back to her lesson, and the raccoon quit using the shadows.

He walked straight to me.

And climbed into my desk.

"You got a raccoon man," said Kanji?

I did have a raccoon, but best of all I had a talented demon mind on my side now.

"Jin I am so wasted," said Incubus.

I only needed him to answer questions, so that was fine.

He began to nap instantly.

When the next question came I was quick to jump up.

Kawakami held back her laughter as she called on me.

"Incubus," I whispered.

He barely stirred.

"Russia," said Incubus before he dozed back off.

I could see Makoto look back at me.

"Russia," I said confidently.

"Correct," said Kawakami, "loser." She said that louder than she intended.

One day she would pay, but today I had to continue to woo Makoto.

No doubt she was wet from my last answer.

The next three periods a competition brewed.

In which Makoto and I were in a heated battle to answer questions.

More than once, I saw her look back at me with anger in her face.

I could feel the sexual tension building.

It was almost a relief when lunch came,

because I feared that she would take me in front of the whole class.

I was prepared to score points with Makoto, even during lunch.

I prepped a chess board and played.

I actually did have a liking for chess.

Only the most intellectual of people could play this game.

"Oh cool," said a faceless blob, "want to play a game of chess with me?"

"FUCK OFF LOSER," I said!

Soon enough my loyal companions came.

I sat up immediately and offered my seat.

"My what a gentleman," said Yumi as she prepared to sit.

I kicked her away.

"This seat is for Haru," I said. She was obviously the one who needed more back support.

Yumi looked as pissed as I had seen her.

"You take more after King Moron than I thought," said Yumi.

"Bad Yumi," I said.

She would pay for that.

"What did you call us here for," asked Kanji?

"We are going into Tartarus after I get out of detention," I said.

I could see Haru and Kanji become worried.

"No way," said Kanji, "we almost died."

Was nobody loyal anymore?

"Yes way," I said, "this isn't up for discussion!"

Kanji walked up to my face with fists clenched, but I wouldn't back down.

"I don't take orders from you," said Kanji with a finger poking my chest.

"Yes you do damn it," I said, "I am the leader." I was right?

"Guys please don't fight," said Haru.

We were actually making a scene.

It would take a true leader to stop this before it became too big of a problem.

"I have dirt on you Kanji," I said, "I will ruin you."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Stop," said Yumi, "we are going later because we have to help Makoto."

That seemed to disarm Kanji a bit.

"We are doing it to help her, and to solve this mystery."

And to fuck over Akira. Can't forget that part.

"F...Fine," said Kanji. The guy was truly a huge softy.

"We have to help her," said Haru. I could only wonder if her chest was as soft as Naot-

" **JINKATO," said Sae!**

 **She had a hand to her forehead, as if I was causing some sort of discomfort.**

" **You don't have to tell me everything you were thinking."**

 **It wasn't like I was telling her everything I was thinking.**

 **Hell, this is the tame part of the story.**

 **I hadn't even gotten to the part where my harem actually began.**

 **And just let me tell you! Don't buy the Niijima's good girl acts, either of them.**

 **Student Council President this, and Investigator that!**

 **You ever get one of them to give you their puppy dog eyes...**

 **as they sit on their knees...**

 **with your member lodged firmly in the back of their throat...**

 **and you will know what I mean.**

 **Or better yet.**

 **If you were to get both of them on their knees...**

 **Giving you their puppy dog eyes...**

 **as they pass your member back and forth between their very,**

 **and I mean very, greedy mouths...**

 **But you never will...**

 **Although, you are me. It's all some weird fourth wall where I talk to myself.**

 **Half of this damn questioning I had to remember moments like that.**

 **Do you understand how difficult it is to see Sae in her fit and proper outfit,**

 **and not request her to take part of it off?**

 **When you had seen her like I had, you appreciate her in proper outfits more.**

 **But of course you haven't yet.**

 **Don't worry, you will soon. And it'll be awesome.**

 **But that all comes later.**

 **I was being very reserved if anything, which now that I think about it is bullshit.**

 **Does she want me to hide what happens?**

 **Does she want me to hide her oh so sexy sins?**

 **Hide my thoughts?**

 **I am an American, I was born free damn it!**

 **and if telling the perverse truth is wrong, then I don't want to be right.**

" **I won't lie," I said, "I won't lie to you. I won't withhold my thoughts."**

 **Somewhere I knew a bald eagle shed a single tear.**

 **Sae didn't seem to happy by that statement.**

" **Besides, I think you'll really appreciate these thoughts eventually," I said.**

 **That statement seemed to buy her silence for now.**

Where was I?

Right, the school day went on much like it did in the beginning.

I had answered as many questions as I could, until the cold embrace of detention came.

I didn't wear Morooka's stupid outfit to that.

Nor did I answer any questions

I just watched as Makoto's video played.

"I believe in you," said Video Makoto.

"Your underwear will be mine," I whispered.

And It would eventually.

"What," said the hooded figure?

I had to make sure to be slightly more quiet.

Before I knew it. I stood opposite of my loyal (not really that loyal) crew.

With a huff of determination we entered.

We were cautious as we were thrown to the other side.

Since Kanji and I were the only ones yet with Personas, we led.

We had yet to find Makoto's link, but we did have some good information to go on.

Incubus led us to where Akira and his crew had spent most of their time here.

It looked to be a dingy club.

Neon lights were everywhere, yet the place was eerily empty.

"I bet this is Yukari's palace," said Yumi, "it only makes sense for why they would spend a bunch of

time here."

That made perfect sense.

As we walked we saw mannequin after mannequin lining the building.

We must have been in some store, I was incredibly observant to have figured that out.

"This is a fashion show," said Haru, "every room is some sort of stage."

It was like everyone was working to undermind me.

"Do you hear that," said Kanji. My ears perked up, and as he said something unbelievable hit my ears.

It only made sense that this world would have its own soundtrack playing.

As we all listened I realized that this music would be our battle songs.

We would progress, fight, and maybe even die to this beautiful music.

"Is that 80's music," asked Yumi?

It was.

From the corner of the room, two demon dogs emerged.

I was born for this moment.

"This is Wham," I said as I pushed my shades up my nose.

Like a well oiled machine Kanji and I dismantled the enemy.

So well in fact, that they begged for mercy, even offering to join our team.

"I don't make deals with devils," I said as I smashed them to bits.

Again gold coins emerged from their husks, and everyone jumped to get their share.

I will admit. It was exhausting work.

But knowing that I was getting a step closer to Akira was worth it.

Makoto's panties were just a plus.

We trained for the whole night, collecting items, armor, and so much money.

By the time we had left, Haru even had awakened her own Persona.

Yumi and I arrived rather late, but Morooka's vehicle was still gone.

We were mere moments from entering our respective rooms when I remembered I had a bone to pick.

"Yumi," I said. Her fingers ghosted over the doorknob before she turned back to me.

I could see stress etched on her face, she was exhausted.

She anticipated anger from me.

 **Now would be a great time to be nice to her.**

The godly voice had returned, and It was right.

Luckily I was an expert in being nice to people.

All I had to say was something uplifting like, "You go girl," or maybe, "Man I love me some Oprah."

"You girl," I said, "Love some Oprah."

Honestly that was a lot better than I thought would exit my mouth.

My face twitched.

She seemed genuinely surprised.

I turned away, feeling more vulnerable than I needed.

Stupid godly entity, making me say stupid shit, when I should have been a hardass.

I turned my doornob a bit before Yumi's voice stopped me.

"Wait," said Yumi, "I know how hard it was for you to say... whatever that was."

Damn right!

I turned towards her, and she was facing her door, with her hands at her side.

She made no effort to turn towards me.

In a quick motion she bent forward, and suddenly her head was level with her waist.

It was definitely an awkward position for her to be in, like I couldn't even bend like that.

Especially without bending my knees, girls were so amazing.

And now here I was, looking at her ass, wondering what lied underneath her school skirt.

Suddenly her hands gripped her skirt, and I realized I just may see.

I heard a zipper, and slowly, so achingly slowly she pulled the skirt down her waist.

It ended at her ankles.

Her panties were pink, and they were squeezing her ass so tightly.

I didn't know what was going on right now.

What was I supposed to do?

Was I supposed to pull the panties down too?

Just what sort of stuff was Yumi into?

Luckily as I stared at the sight before me, she answered the question.

She lifted her hand high, and brought it down upon her own rear.

 **Crack!**

Her hand smacked her own ass loudly.

I saw the sudden movements of her skin as it dealt with the shock.

A small red circle stayed after the movements ended.

"I've been bad master," said Yumi, "I didn't follow orders and disrespected you."

Oh, I get it now.

Okay. Umm... play along.

My hand came down and landed roughly on her ass.

"Agghh," said Yumi. That was definitely a moan, but I probably used too much strength in that strike.

"I deserve that," said Yumi, "But I was bad twice today." I raised my hand, and Yumi closed her eyes in anticipation.

 **Crack!**

"Yes," said Yumi!

I nearly knocked her off her feet, but she stayed in place trying to regain her breath.

This time I kept my hand in its place, feeling the flesh of her ass.

It was rather nice, she must work out.

Her hand pulled my fingers away.

She lifted her body up.

Then as if nothing happened her skirt wrapped itself around her waist.

Yumi fiddled with her door.

What was I supposed to do now?

Her door opened, and before it closed she turned back to me.

A smile of satisfaction evident on her face.

"Maybe we will continue this another time," said Yumi.

"I hope you'll have fun thinking about me."

Yumi looked down at my waist.

It seemed I was saluting her a bit, but she did sort of earn it.

Swiftly her door closed.

Leaving me in the dark.

Somehow I felt that I had just been played a bit.

Like she wanted me to spend the night thinking about her.

I would of course.

In fact,

I had a lot of research to do tonight.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Just how many girls end up in this Harem?**

 **How the hell will Jin end up getting them?**

 **Is he going to keep wearing Morooka's clothing?**

 **Tune in next time!**

I had very vivid dreams that night, but that morning things weren't so nice.

 **CRASH!**

My door flew open. I barely had time to cover myself.

My Wonder Woman underwear were nearly revealed to all.

"Hey loser," said Mr. Morooka.

He looked as miserable as ever.

I was just happy I had hid the clothes of his I stole out of plain sight.

"I guess it was too much to expect for you to clean up around the house," said Mr. Morooka.

"Too busy studying," I said.

 **CRACK!**

I felt him smack my head.

"I know you have detention you loser," said Mr. Morooka, "don't pretend you're trying for honors or

something."

How did he find out?

"Since I am so nice," said Morooka as he threw a flier onto my lap, "I got this number you can call to

get someone out here to clean the place up. Some sort of maid's service. I even gave you enough cash

for the first use of it. Ain't I so nice. You better tell your parents."

His stench stained the room even as he left.

But it may not be such a bad idea, getting a maid to clean up.

I hadn't had a maid in weeks.

Since I left my parents home.

I wondered if she would be nice?

That though, I could worry about later.


	6. Big Surprises

**I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei. This is just a story written for fun.**

 **The characters may not stick to cannon. Hopefully you find it fun.**

 **May contain Violence, Crude humor, Political Incorrectness, and Sexual Situations, depictions of nudity and sex.**

 **I may get facts wrong or purposely change them. Feel free to correct me in a polite way, cause i am soft as charmin.**

 **If this isn't acceptable for you then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Tale of a Morooka**

 **Chapter 6: Big Surprises**

There was electricity in the air.

I could just feel it.

Some would say it was the battle music as the lyrics 'I'm on the hunt, I'm after you' were spoken in the chorus,

But you knew better.

You engaged the enemies up close, using open palm technique to keep them all at bay.

The perfect shield for my team.

"PERSONA," screamed Yumi!

In a flash the enemies dissolved into molten goo.

It covered every inch of you like syrup, but it didn't matter.

Because nothing could stop us.

You had progressed in the last week.

To the point where the demons in Yukari's dungeon were child's play.

"Look," said Haru! At the other end of the room a treasure chest sparkled.

Like it was the only girl at our friend's birthday party, we rushed it.

"Mine," we said in unison.

A mad dash began, our friendships momentarily forgotten.

Kanji tumbled to the ground with the help of Yumi's foot.

The three-remaining laughed, until you pulled Yumi's skirt down.

Causing her to freeze to save her modesty.

Then there were only two. We arrived to the chest at the same time.

Haru was outclassed physically and mentally.

She saw this disadvantage immediately.

The knowledge that she couldn't possibly win stunned her.

She wasn't crazy enough to challenge me. For I was the leader. My say was law.

Precious Haru would never-

* **Crack** *

My knees buckled as my sack was struck by Haru's knee.

I fell instantly, hands catching Haru's shoulders for support.

She had broken something. something had popped.

Tears reached my eyes. This was how I would die.

"Oh God," said Haru!

She must have felt so bad about what happened.

I was going to milk this as long as possible. Maybe I could still get the contents of that chest.

By now the pain was really kicking in.

Why were Greek Gods such as myself given suck weak points?

"Damn, Haru," I said, "there's a lot of soft skin there."

"I moisturize," Haru whispered. I could feel the spot pulsing, and it didn't feel one bit good.

"You really have me in a vulnerable spot Haru," I said, "It's never felt like this before." I could hear her begin to breath heavily. She must have felt terrible.

"I've never done this before," whispered Haru softly. That must have been why she put so much strength into the kick.

"Haru," I said, "I am a very fair guy. But after what you just did to me, I sort of feel as if you owe me. Don't you think?" I feel her brain thinking real hard. Kanji and Yumi walked up with their eyes open wide. They must have been impressed about my negotiations. I could teach a seminar on the art of the deal.

"I..I can't really think of anything right now," said Haru, "my chest." Exactly, the chest!

"You should give me the chest Haru," I said, "It would make me feel so much better."

Haru began to breath really hard. She really must have wanted the chest. My lower region was no longer throbbing.

"I don't know what to say.. no one's ever been so forward," said Haru. I was a very forward person. "I mean, I've seen you staring at it. And I thought maybe if we knew each other better, then, one day.. could see how it.. fit between them." She was breathing unnaturally hard, did Haru have asthma? "And I don't even know if I could, my father, my fiancé." She had a fiancé? I couldn't stand for this. And she wanted to give the chest to him?

I would not stand for it.

"Ever since I saw the chest Haru," I whispered, "I knew it was destined for me." My face began to look up to her. She was really struggling to breath.

"It's yours," breathed Haru, "Take them, they're yours!"

Sweet victory! And how could I have ever doubted it.

I took my hands off her unusually soft and squishy shoulders, and immediately moved to the treasure chest. I could hear Yumi immediately laugh, but I wouldn't lose focus on my newest prizes.

"You hear that treasure chest," I said like a mad villain, "Haru gave you to me."

"Dude she didn't give the treasure che-."

"Quiet," I said, "a tactician such as myself can't be swayed." I opened the chest, as Haru's breathing became normal again. Light erupted from the box.

As my eyes gazed upon my prize, I knew it was befitting of a King.

 **Tie Dye Bikini Armor X2**

Or maybe more befitting a queen!

It even was going along with our 80's dress code I had established.

I turned around, full smirk. I held up a red armor to Yumi, imagining how it would fit.

Yumi crossed her arms, she too was smirking.

This would really bring out Yumi's features, it had everything you needed in armor.

It had a couple shoulder pads, a couple pads around the knees.. maybe…the bikini top and bottom… everything high level armor needed. A couple strings tied everything together, and that was it! So stylish! Much wow!

And If I just gave her the smaller one, it would squeeze her in all the right places.

Kanji looked at Yumi, and then at Haru and began to rub his hands together.

Kanji seemed to have the same thoughts as I was, we were uni-

Wait? Isn't Kanji gay…

Whatever…

I moved the red garment in front of Haru, and began to imagine what she would look like in it.

She blushed immediately.

"You are going to make us wear that," said Haru, "aren't you?"

I didn't have to answer.

"Of course, he is," said Yumi, "he is in charge."

A great sister, or cousin I guess?

Haru's hips would look more magical than a bob ross painting.

I would finally be able to see just what sort of body she hid underneath that sweatshirt.

Yet, my inept senses knew something was off.

Something was awry.

Something on her sweatshirt was out of place.

I moved the Bikini Armor out of the way.

With no regret I stared at her chest.

I was an expert on Haru's chest, if I did say so myself.

With the help of Facescroll, and a box of tissue, I was able to become an industry expert on her chest.

It was when I moved closer that I noticed what was wrong.

Haru's sweater was covered in monster goo.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was hit.

But as I looked closer I saw that the it was her chest particularly that the goo targeted,

As if her mounds had their own gravity.

And the goo pooled in the shape hands on her breasts.

 _My Chest_

The words echoed in my mind.

 _No ones ever been so forward_

 _They're yours_

The scene replayed in my head, lesser minds wouldn't be able to put it all together.

You however were different. You looked at Haru's eyes. So beautiful. So deep.

Who needed superficial beauty, when you had beauty that rivaled clear weather on the Blue Ridge Mountains.

"My eyes are up here," said Haru. One day when the sweater cleared, you would see those beautiful peaks.

Finally, I saw her real eyes.

"He finally realized how big of an idiot he is," said Yumi.

The nerve.

We would never realize how big of an idiot we were.

I looked at the battle armor for a moment.

These treasures were crap.

"These are yours," I said. Slowly our hands pushed the armors towards her. A smile creeping to your face.

All she had to do was reclaim them, and you could take the real prize here. The peaks were within your grasp.

Haru smiled at you, such a sweet girl.

The first chosen in your harem, and what a great choice!

Haru leaned forward as her fingertips ghosted the two bikini armors.

Your eyes focused on the real prizes.

"You chose the chest you wanted," said Haru. In a second, she moved away. Leaving you alone.

The cold was crippling.

This had been a grave miscalculation.

Kanji placed his hand on your shoulder, obviously trying to make his move when you were down.

"We need to move on," said Kanji. "there's money to be collected."

He was right, but there was something much more important to right now.

"I need a break," said Yumi. The announcement took your friends off guard.

"I need one too," you said. Kanji was confused.

"But we just started," said Kanji? Yumi and I began to walk to the break room.

"Fine, but we aren't splitting this," said Kanji as he began to fight another demon.

You lifted Yumi up onto a table. Your hands dipping beneath her skirt immediately.

"Good job," said Yumi as your lips touched, "You're not trying to swallow my mouth anymore." How dare she give you such backhanded praise because you weren't a hussy, kissing every person who threw themselves at you.

Yumi began to reach for your pants, feeling the bulge underneath. Your hands were very comfortable beneath her ass. Her hand ghosting the zipper of your pants.

You heard your zipper unravel before you felt it. This was going to be a magical moment, nothing could stop it.

"Is this mine," she asked? Well that was a very matriarchal comment, but you would let one comment slide. Yumi was having trouble undoing your pants button. She began to try to remove the item in the way.

"Don't touch the fanny pack," you said harshly! You may have wanted to have her lips wrapped around your member, but you wouldn't lose your standards.

"My bad," said Yumi. She left it alone. Rubbing at you for forgiveness, attempting to bring back some of the 'excitement' that was lost in the last few seconds.

It was working. In a few more moments, all four inches of glory would be back.

"I have a feeling he will be really happy to see me," You felt her fingers wrap around it for only a moment, and truly it was bliss.

But something wasn't sitting right in you.

"Did you just assume its!" Her lips crashed against yours violently, effectively shutting you up. Her fingers were working overtime to get your mind off of what you just heard.

"Shh, shh," she said. "Just think in a few minutes you are going to have Haru and I wearing those slutty bikini's. Sure, the stats of them are actually really good, but you probably won't even notice that because you'll be too busy." Those words stuck with you as she continued to speak. You were in charge, as was your birthright. and they were going to wear those outfits just as your word decreed.

The only clothing you had found was tie dye headbands and this sweet fanny pack, and your underlings, they were getting this cool high-level armor. This wasn't right…

You were the leader, you were the Michael Johnson of this group

 **Michael Jordan you mean**

The godly entity interrupted your thoughts, obviously having no clue what he was talking about.

You would be damned if you were going to let this opportunity slip. Sacrifices had to be made. You pushed Yumi away, and your plan began.

In a few minutes time you and Kanji exited the meeting room. Yumi looked at you angrily mad that you had cut your tryst short. Kanji was slow to follow, but when he finally did Haru and Yumi's eyes grew wide.

"Stop having such thin skin Kanji," you said, "you are as beautiful as you feel." You adjusted the swimsuits bottom. Sure, it wasn't your usual garment, but you weren't about to do anything half assed. And you wouldn't let Kanji look better fitted for this swimsuit if you had anything to say about it. You unstrapped the fanny pack, because sacrifices had to be made for success.

"Slay," said Haru while nodding in approval. The two of you were connecting on a spiritual level not felt since about five minutes ago when you were feeling her up on a physical level.

"Eat your heart out," you told Yumi as you handed her the fanny pack. She shook her head as you strutted away.

"The tops are way too big for your chests," said Yumi disgustingly! A single cry escaped Kanji's lips. But you, you were bulletproof. Sure, your chest was lacking, but you made up for it with killer legs. The hair on them didn't matter, you knew they were still a feast for the eyes.

And for the rest of the day, they would have to watch you and feel that jealousy.

You now knew how batman felt. By night you were the caped crusader. Using your brute strength and ability to switch between Persona's to decimate the enemy ranks. All while your team looked upon you with both lust, and wonder.

Yet be day, you had to disguise who you truly were. And did you have the perfect disguise.

"Can someone tell me what was the Japanese response," said Mrs. Kawakami? Her eyes traced the room back and forth before settling on the two hands raised. Mrs. Kawakami rubbed her temples, no longer did your suit and glasses draw humor from her. She was likely seduced by your sharp knowledge of basic Japanese history instead.

"Hmm." Although, she played an annoyed teacher pretty convincingly.

"Morooka," said Mrs. Kawakami? A defeated Makoto sighed as you answered. After a full week of foreplay, she must have been sexually frustrated beyond what she could handle. You had to give it to her, not ripping off your clothes right there.

But time was of the essence. Everyday your loyal followers were wanting you to make a move. Something that you agreed with, but Makoto was tough to find a proper opening. It would take divine intervention for an opportunity to present itself.

Now, your senses were impeccable, no doubt about it. But I am merely speaking to the choir. Your eyes were that of an eagle, and your hearing as sharp as a Chinese katana. No doubt you had seen the pen that Makoto dropped, heard it too. And when Haru shook your shoulder and pointed to it, no doubt you were ready to strike.

The sweat that came to your palms, evolution at its finest, ensuring that when you grasped that weak and feeble corpse of a tree it wouldn't shatter under your undoubted strength. The tightness in your throat, ensuring you wouldn't overwhelm Makoto with beautiful alliteration.

You reached down, as a tiger would grasp a helpless impala in the Serengeti and grabbed ahold of the pencil. Three fingers took it, perfection. You wouldn't expect any less from yourself. You swallowed, the perfect amount of air, perfection. And lightly, oh so lightly not to overwhelm her feminine whiles with your strength, you tapped her shoulder.

She turned hesitantly, and you understood that she knew this was a big moment. You were quite prepared. Tremendously prepared, yugely prepared. Everyone says that. Yet, when the words left her tongue and met your ears all thoughts were gone.

"Yes," said my angel. I was stunned. Not only was her ass breathtaking, but so too was her face. It was soft, and delicate, with the barest hint of makeup. Her eyes a reddish-brown hue that couldn't be matched by all the stars in the galaxy. Her face was questioning, and somehow, I understood her so much at this moment. I too had so many questions.

Yet my mouth wasn't working. I was paralyzed when I wanted to answer. Luckily, she was a sharp one, everyone said so. Makato looked into my palms and saw the pencil that I had so bravely picked up.

"Oh," said Makoto. She reached out and grabbed her pencil. For a second our fingers touched and the world seemed to stop. Her face softened for a second. And I realized the truth of the matter. This girl wasn't in love with me. This was the first time I was able to make her smile like this. I was an idiot to think anything otherwise at this moment.

Morooka's clothing, it was useless in wooing her. A stupid plan that was only made worse by my own inability to see its flaw. And my inability to see its flaw, was really just an extension of my inability to see flaws in myself. If I wanted to woo her, I would need to change my plans.

"Thank you," said Makoto. Our hands were apart now, but my mouth refused to answer her. Was I blushing? Time passed, and when she realized I wasn't going to answer, Makoto's face grew angry. She turned around and I was released from her spell. I could see Kanji and Haru shaking their heads. But why? I had done well.

No doubt Makoto was an inch away from jumping my bones that whole time. I had probably narrowly escaped certain expulsion just by not speaking. I likely wouldn't be able to fight her off if she had gotten on top of me. Magnetism like ours was stronger than physical muscle.

I saw the face of Haru and Kanji, they truly were disappointed in me. Somewhere in my brain I knew I was failing them.

As the bell rang I walked out the door happy to be away from all the pressure. Sometime this week you would finally pull the trigger. No doubt.

Yet, your foolproof plans wouldn't fall through.

"Hey Makoto I've been looking for you," said Akihiko. His presence seemed to take Makoto by surprise. He approached her looking smug as ever in his romper. Sure, his muscles were rippling in that garment, but that style was so last week. Surely everybody saw that.

"Who are you," said Makoto? Akihiko stood very close to Makoto, which seemed to make her uncomfortable. It sure made me uncomfortable. He was making a move on her.

"Akihiko," he said, "you know the senior captain of the boxing team. Just thought we should, you know, talk." He was trying to pick her up, but more importantly he was trying to get her pant-, her link! I couldn't let this happen. I looked Akihiko up and down. He was too tall, and his muscle mass certainly didn't make me think my chances were so good.

"Why," said Makoto, "we have nothing to talk about." Nothing at all. Akihiko laughed and leaned closer to her, flexing his biceps which drew my eyes. What was he doing to get that toned, I mean it was ridiculous.

You love the ladies, I know this, you know this. Everybody agrees. But no homo, Akihiko's muscles were a vision. Did you say no homo? Cause you had already went through your whole confused phase. Did people have more than one?

"Well," said Akihiko, "we don't have to do any talking if that's what you want." We didn't have to do any talking if he didn't want. But this was all so sudden, you needed to get away to think. Wait, Makoto not you. Right!

Makoto seemed to think, and you began to wonder if it was already too late. Did you have to make a scene? Maybe it was time to be a social justice warrior? Yeah, that would work.

 **CRACK**

Like lightning, Makoto's knee crashed into Akihiko's crotch. Sending him and his rippling muscles, no homo, to the floor.

"Well we won't have anything to do if you don't have any balls," said Makoto. Makoto began to storm off. Akihiko was doing his best to hold back the tears.

"You bitch," said Akihiko, "you only have a week until the hearing with Ms. Toruimi. I am…" He stuttered as the pain began to throb. "I.. am only trying to help you. I ..Just.. need some of your clothing." The words stopped Makoto in her tracks.

She turned around with fists looking ready to strike.

"You were the one who tried to break into my locker," said Makoto, "I don't know why you think you're trying to help me, but just stay away. I'd rather be expelled than go out with you!" Akihiko stumbled off as the crowd dissipated. It seemed she only had a week until she would surely be gone. I wouldn't let this sweet ass-, sweet girl get away from me.

She had done well to scare him off. I stared at him as he made his way back to my mortal enemy. Akira stood in the hallway. The three of them were discussing their plans. Yukari began to shake her head. Which was making her chest wobble ever so slightly. Luckily my senses were sharp as ever, to see them as they shook up and down. They were probably discussing how she would have to attempt to get Makoto's panties now. Even if she were my enemy, I wanted her to succeed, but not as much as I hoped to be able to watch.

I looked up to see Akira looking straight at me. I jumped and began to walk off to my next class. I had ogled his girlfriend enough for today. Soon I would enact my revenge.

Detention that day started as usual. I was especially relieved to be in normal clothing today. I received a message from Naoto. We had established a little bit of a friendly rapport. When she wasn't being a complete pervert, or working at the police department, she was doing her best to woo me.

 **How was school?**

But I knew what she really wanted to know. She was making sure her man hadn't moved on to bigger and better things.

 **Good, how about you** I answered?

She responded like lightning.

 **Good.. How about you?**

I spent the next ten minutes making sure my response would clearly send the message that I accepted her advances. I hit send just as detention began.

 **Good. How about you?**

The television started as my hooded ally took their seat.

"Afternoon," said Makoto on the television.

"Afternoon my love," I said.

I heard the individual hidden beneath the hooded sweater huff.

"You all have made some bad decisions today," said Makoto. "But that doesn't mean you have to continue on this path." I mimed every word she spoke.

"I will leave this path instantly if you tell me to sweet Makoto," I said.

Again, the hooded individual huffed.

Sure, it may have been a bit weird to anyone outside of me and TV Makoto, but there was a bond with this television that nobody could understand.

I couldn't walk up to the real Makoto and talk to her, I mean.

She was in my class; how weird would it be to try to talk to her?

What would I ask her, whether she liked live music?

No thanks, this was way less creepy.

Makoto walked a few feet as the camera followed her, and placed a single foot onto a chair. And then she stood there, the lights slightly dimmed as the camera panned closer to her face. Her red eyes, cute as ever.

"Everyone is counting you out," said Makoto, "probably thinking you can't change."

"But you're not," I said.

"But I am not," said Makoto.

"You believe in me," I said. Again I heard a huff. My ally was really ruining my time with

Makoto today.

"I believe in you." Makoto pointed a single finger at me, as the camera zoomed out.

"Not as much as I believe in you," I said. The television went to static, my time with her was over.

I heard a growling beside me, and slowly I looked over.

I could see the hooded individual staring at me.

What did they want?

"You must be messing with me," they said? I didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. That's why that weird boy approached me, That's why you have been mocking me and dressing up funny In class."

This person had gone psycho! I never mocked them?

"That's why Yukari was coming onto me," he said, "this is all some elaborate plan to humiliate me." He wasn't important enough for me to care about any of it.

"I don't want to hear another word," You said.

He pulled his hood off his head, and revealed a secret more shocking than Luke Skywalker having a black father.

"Makoto," I said! My angel was in front of my face the whole time.

I had to think of moments before, and how much of a fool I was.

"You said something about Yukari coming onto you?" Yet, my angel was unreasonable.

"Don't pretend like you don't know all the details. Like she is just purposely unable to grasp simple objects in front of me whenever she is wearing short skirts," said Makoto.

Makoto's face went pink thinking about it, and likely for good reason.

Yukari wore the shortest skirts of anyone in school. If only they needed a link from me.

"You are a bully. You and your friends are real sick."

I couldn't let that mischaracterization stand.

"They aren't my friends," I said, "they are my enemies." She felt the hatred in my voice, and it seemed to be the only thing she believed from my mouth. She mouthed a retort, but she held it back as she searched for a new line of questioning.

"Then you are collaborating," said Makoto, "it doesn't make sense for all of you to be acting so weird. There is no way you were a good student from the way Kawakami treats you. And now you literally fight to answer every question she asks." She put her hand on her head. She was stressed out. "It's all too much to be just a coincidence. All because of what happened with Ms. Toriumi. How could all of this not be? Hitting me while I am down." I would never harm the Queen. "Not that it matters, I will be expelled by Friday next week."

"You are right about one thing," I said, "this isn't a coincidence." I was almost lost in her fiery eyes.

"What do you mean," said Makoto? It was time.

We were crouched in an alley before we knew it. Yumi, Kanji, and Haru, my faithful companions had come along. My Ipod and Camera were working overtime to ensure we could see our enemies as they planned their next move.

Akira and his two allies were all drinking coffee, the pricks.

"So you both failed," said Akira. You could see a twinkle in his eye, as if this was an opening for himself to join in the panty chase.

"I still have a chance," said Yukari. I loved Yukari's resolve. She had full faith in herself. And I found that faith in her ability to sway Makoto's inhibitions using her body sexy- I mean inspiring. Akira didn't seem so sure. "Really," said Yukari, "I am holding nothing back now. I am bringing garters and stockings tomorrow... sure it may draw everyone's eyes... but we have to save her." She would look great in garters. I envied Makoto. Makoto groaned.

 _Garters! Kreygasm_

It seemed _BigbootyBritches_ from last week was back. I responded with my own 'Kreygasm.' Akira seemed happy, the sick fuck.

"Garters," said Akira?

"Yeah," said Yukari, "maybe you'll see them if you act proper." Why did she have to be my enemy? She was clearly a step above all those idiots. "But the important thing right now, is how we are going to keep Ms. Toriumi from getting Makoto expelled." Oh, we did have to figure that out. Akira laughed. He was so confident, the piece of shit.

"Already figured out," said Akira, "we just have to defeat Makoto's shadow. And when she realizes her mistakes, have her settle for getting academic probation." Makoto didn't like the sound of that. She had to bite her lip to avoid an outbreak. "She will be so grateful to me, and then.. she'll be a fine addition to the team." I could see Yukari tighten her fists. Jealous one.

"Like hell I am joining them," said Makoto. That was right my love.

"My behavior really wasn't my fault," said Makoto, "and this other world is the answer to solving this all." Yeah, but none of that was important. "Your two sides are both in competition to get a link." Makoto swallowed. "More specifically my panties?" That was the important part. She looked down at her skirt, which made me feel it was a good time to do so also.

"Not that I am excusing their behavior, but they actually attempted to get.. the link," said Makoto. "You didn't." Well, that was subjective.

"We are more surprised he talked to you at all," said Kanji. Not now Kanji, no fucking mutiny now! She looked at him in confusion.

"That's because he is a-."

"Gentleman," I finished for Haru. "M'lady." I tipped my Fedora that amazingly spawned atop my head before tossing it aside. My sweet trying to betray me.

"No that's not it, "said Makoto, "I mean you wore that stupid outfit for the last week or two. You would have never gotten my panties like that." Wait did she mean? Was this her playing hard to get? "You were pretty okay when you were being yourself. You know, not when you were quoting my motivational detention video." But she believed in me? "When we were just making fun of the whole school in detention you were fine." I enjoyed sitting behind her in class more, butt that was okay too. "Well we will see what you I get from now on. If it means getting to the bottom of what happened to me, and sticking it to those jerks then I'll do it. But you can't let me get academic probation. I know what I did was wrong, but one mistake shouldn't ruin years of hard work." I nodded in agreement. We would figure out how to keep Mrs. Toriumi from ruining Makoto. But that was focusing on the wrong thing. I would get Makoto's panti-, her link I mean! That was the key.

"We just have to exchange numbers so we can decide on the best time to make the.. exchange.. and when to go into Tartarus," said Makoto, "what is your number?" She put her phone up to her face, and suddenly my hands grew sweaty. My tongue and mouth locked up, and she looked at me confused. Why now.

"Jin," Makoto questioned, "Morooka?" Luckily the one faithful member of my team was there.

"take it as a compliment," said Yumi, "He is a bit of a numbskull, here is his number." She handed Makoto my number, but I couldn't believe all the betrayals I had seen today. Where was the loyalty? Makoto wasted no time in adding it to her phone. The group was prepared to leave after a hard day of work, but just as we began to split Yumi had a final thing to say.

"Makoto," said Yumi. Makoto stopped, and turned.

"Yes," said Makoto?

"The less fabric, the better," said Yumi, "and the tighter, umm, the better as well." Makoto spent a second thinking over what she heard.

"Really," said Makoto? Yumi pulled me away. What a loyal subject.

When we arrived home, Morooka was just stepping out the doorway. I had his suit in my hand. He regarded it for a mere second.

"Bout time you got some style," Said Morooka, "Now go and clean your room up. Place looks like a mess." I cleaned my room like I did my homework, never. I would just call the cleaning lady.

"Where are you going," I asked. Yumi was very interested in this answer. Morooka didn't seem so happy.

"Mind your damn business kid," said Morooka, "going to do some very important grown up stuff." He walked away whistling, and drove his vehicle away. He wasn't cheating, no woman would touch him. Yumi let out a breath of frustration. Eventually we would get her answers, but the panties took priority.

"I can't stand the smell of him," said Yumi, "I am going to Hifumi's." Who was Hifumi? "If youre going to burn the house down make sure to get Morooka in it." I wasn't putting any mix tapes out so it should be safe. The raccoon wrapped itself around my leg. Forcing me to carry it inside and upstairs.

I called the cleaning service.

"Thank you for calling! This is Victoria's housekeeping. I take it you are interested in our services?" I sure wasn't going to clean my own room.

"Yeah," I said hoping he could hear my aggravation.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd like to request?" Whoever wears the shortest skirt, but I couldn't say that.

"The one with the biggest knockers," said Incubus! Oh fuck, they were going to ban me for something like that. I'd have to clean my own room. I heard laughing from the other end.

"She is already booked I am afraid. But we will send someone nice." Thank Hillary they weren't too sensitive about the comment. I kicked the raccoon off my ankle. "She will be by in a half hour."

I spent the time trying fix my hair, cutting it to a more reasonable length. Now that my strategy with Makoto was a huge success. The nerd look wasn't needed. I couldn't complete our mission if she was jumping my bones every second.

I nearly reached for my phone. But placed it back down. I couldn't be too needy this early. I would get them eventually.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Good evening, I am from the maid's service." The voice was incredibly chipper.

"Come in," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. There stood the maid wearing an outfit that seemed to be any person's fantasy. And she was actually pleasant looking. Her smile was warm, inviting, and much faker than her chest seemed to be. Her hair though was cute, put up in twintails that seemed perfectly positioned for pulling while fuc-, cleaning…

She curtsied, it was a dream come true. She was too cute, maybe a little older than I expected, but I had seen some videos that told me it wasn't a bad thing.

"Welcome home master," she said. Her face began to trace mine. She had bright and beautiful eyes, that seemed to shine with the light. "I am going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy, meow!" Cat noises, too cute. "I am Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today."

"You are just adorable," I said, "I hope the cost isn't based on how cute you are. I don't think I could afford it." I saw Becky's smile fade away, and a more natural and cuter one replaced it. A laugh escaped her mouth.

"There's always alternative payment," Becky whispered. Her eyes fell to my waist for just a moment, and I saw a small grin form on her face. "I mean." Suddenly her fake smile returned, and she put her hands behind her back. Yet, i felt that something was out of place. What was it? "Standard fare is 5000 yen," said Becky, "and 'special services' cost a bit extra, but maybe if I like you enough we can negotiate those prices down, master." I was still a bit confused, as though I somehow knew Becky from somewhere, but that couldn't be true. Plus, the mention of 'special services' muddled my brain more. What were 'special services', would she do my homework?

"5000 yen is fine," I said, "please look favorably upon me." I said as I bowed, "Becky." I looked up again, and suddenly I saw that Becky's face had changed. Gone was her smile, and what replaced it was a scowl to which I hadn't seen since Makoto was questioning me, or maybe since Kawakam-

 **WAIT!**

We said in unison. Both of our faces shared the same look, and for the first time our hearts were in the same place.

"Mo..Morooka," said Kawakami, "one of my students." Kawakami covered her face with her palm. "And Morooka out of everyone. My life is over." I had invited a harpy into my home. The home had to burn, I had to burn it all down.

"Why are you acting like you're upset," I said, "I am the victim here. You are a bully." Kawakami walked closer to me. Clutching her fists.

"Bully," screamed Ms. Kawakami, "I haven't done a thing to you."

"You laughed at my appearance for a week straight, you've referred to me 'accidently' as virgin multiple times, you started a fake Facescroll profile mimicking me (that last one was just a guess at who did it). And let's not forget detention." Kawakami seemed surprised, and her lack of denial spoke volumes.

"Who cares," said Kawakami, "none of that can be proven, and you earned the detention by not completing a single assignment for my class." She was pissing me off, why did I have this terrible luck. Why couldn't my teacher just not come to my house dressed as a sexy maid, while moonlighting at a job she didn't want people to know she had because it could completely humiliate her. "There is nothing you can do Morooka."

"I am calling Kanji," I said. Ms. Kawakami's eyes widened. And she sheepishly moved closer to me. Suddenly the smile came back to her face.

"Wait," said Ms. Kawakami! She sounded a lot like Becky now. Unexpectedly she clutched my wrist, and placed her chest against my shoulder. I may have froze, if I flexed at that point, she could be hurt by the steel bands that were my muscles.

"Ugh," I countered.

"Don't do that," said Becky, "don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want that." Why not? I needed his shoulder to cry on about this. Plus, I had to see if he would clean my room.

The artist formerly known as Kawakami whispered in my ear.

"Cause if you do I will have to quit," said Ms. Kawakami, "and then you'll lose your adorable maid." That's what I wanted? Right? Why was thinking so hard when girls got too close to me? I didn't want to share a room with a bully.

"She's trying to negotiate with you, dumbass," said Incubus, "ask for a blowjob." She was negotiating? Did I have the upper hand? Could I get a blowjob? Only one way to find out.

"I want you to do my homework," I said, "all of it." That wasn't what I was trying to say. Her smile faded away.

"That's all you want," said Kawakami, "but.. I was willing to.." Her smile returned.

"Yeah," said Becky, "it's a deal no more homework for you, or detention. As long as you don't speak a word of this to anyone." I could have gotten more? This wasn't fair, I had no indications that I could have.

"And I want you to refer to me as Jin, not loser, not virgin, not Morooka," I said. She thought for a second before she responded.

"Well the students may find it weird if I refer to you so intimately, but I can throw 'Jin' in every once and a while." Great, I was an expert negotiator.

"And I want you to keep being my maid," I said, "for free." She didn't like this.

"What," said Kawakami! "This is my job, I need the money. I couldn't even if I didn't hate your gu-, even if I could..Jin." Damnit! I kind of wanted her to parade around in this outfit for me. I wonder if she liked getting her twintails pulled when she was getting..

"Oh I bet you wish I would fulfill your sick fantasies for you," said Kawakami. I said that out loud didn't I. Eh, ive had worse reactions. "Fine. I'll clean your room and treat you fairly in class, and the homework thing. But you can never tell anyone about this, and if you miss a single payment the deal is off. And you can only call me when your uncle isn't home." He did know her so that was definitely an understandable concern.

"Yeah he might recognize you," I said, and then our deal may be null. Kawakami laughed.

"That thick motherfucker," said Kawakami, "that's not it, I just can't stand his face." We both could agree on that.

"Deal," I said. Silence overtook the room. And I could see the discomfort grow on Kawakami's face. She really didn't want to be in this house with me, which was fine, because she didn't need to like me to clean my room.

Silently I led her to my room. And turned the light on without a word. Incubus jumped out of my bed, and was out the window in a flash.

"Was that a raccoon," said Kawakami? But her attention was taken by the magazines that were laid out in my bed. Incubus had gotten into my stash.

"Chicks with Di-,"

I threw the covers over my bed in a flash.

"Just clean up everything but the bed," I said, "Becky." She took a deep breath as she looked at the work ahead of her.

"I am going to have to do a lot of scrubbing," said Becky. Oh yeah!

She prepped water, and began to clean silently. I could tell she was nervous. Likely thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Kawakami could get fired from both jobs for this. She could see all the angles that it could go bad, but I only saw the positives of this exchange. Kawakami looked back to me, and her eyes widened.

"Stop looking at my ass," said Kawakami, but she didn't try to pull her skirt down. Her uniform was built to show off her underwear when she was in such a position. I was getting an eyeful. This was a view I could get used to.

"That wasn't part of the deal," I said. Her underwear was black lace. Who knew she was hiding suck a nice butt underneath her clothing? "Besides."

"I'll try," I said, "but what kind of moron would ever blab with a view like this." I looked at her face for a split second, and saw that she was biting her lip tensely. My eyes went back to her ass. She didn't say a word, but turned around, and slowly but surely began to scrub the floor once more. For the next few minutes I enjoyed the rhythmic bounce as she scrubbed back and forth. Becky had calmed a little, it showed as she worked with more grace, more flare, and maybe just a little more bend in her back.

I could get used to this view.

"You better not creep," said Becky. I needed to keep my mouth shut a bit better.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
